


One Shot

by nochumochi, Tajauuksah



Series: Blood Sweat & Tears [1]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Age Difference, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate Universe - Police, Blackmail, Crimes & Criminals, Drug Use, FBI, Graphic Description, Height-change (Jungkook and Jimin switch), Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, M/M, Mental Abuse, Mental Breakdown, PTSD, Physical Abuse, Threats of Violence, Torture, Undercover, Violence, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 26,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8367547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nochumochi/pseuds/nochumochi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tajauuksah/pseuds/Tajauuksah
Summary: When everything is on the line, would you take a bullet for the one you love or risk it all on one shot...





	1. Foreword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Character Introductions

 © eruzayne.tumblr.com

* * *

 

  


 

 

 

 

 

Park Jimin

박지민

Age: 24

Role: Undercover Agent/ Bodyguard

Relationship: Bodyguard and close friend to Jeon Jungkook; friend and peer to Kim Namjoon and Jung Hoseok. Holds strong feelings for Jungkook.

Strengths: Extremely loyal to those he cares for. Advanced combat training (close and long-range). Prepared for (almost) anything life can throw his way.

Flaws: Often gets emotional in regards to his current assignment. Strong revenge streak that can lead to impulsive decision-making on his part. Will disregard his own safety to protect another.  

 

 Jeon Jungkook

전정국 

Age: 19

Role: Heir to the Jeon Estate, target of Min Yoongi

Relationships: Close friend to Park Jimin. Later befriends Kim Namjoon on basis of past traumas. Holds strong feelings for Jimin.

Strengths: Incredibly caring, strong-willed, and highly intelligent. Possesses a high sense of intuition and trusts in his gut.

Flaws: Stubborn to a fault. Often lets his emotions get the better of him. Naïve due to a sheltered youth.

Kim Namjoon

김남준

Age: 25

Role: Head Investigator and “Brains” of the operation against the Min Empire

Relationships: Close friend and partner to Jung Hoseok, protective father-figure to anyone he trusts (namely Jimin and Jungkook)

Strengths: Highly intelligent, plans 3 steps ahead, rarely affected by emotions, Voice of reason.

Flaws: Has a personal bone to pick with Min Yoongi, hides his past from his peers, angers easily when provoked, Lacks exceptional physical strength (poor hand-to-hand skills)

 

 

 

 

 

 Jung Hoseok

정호석

Age: 26

Role: Head of Psychological Analytics and Field Operations

Relationships: Partner and close friend to Kim Namjoon. Partner and friend to Park Jimin.

Strengths: Stealth and weapons expert(including explosives),extremely cunning and thinks on his toes. Prepared for any situation.

Flaws: Stubborn and opinionated. Easily angered, you do _not_ want to be on this guy’s bad side.

 

 

 

 

 

 Min Yoongi

민윤기

Age: 26

Role: Kingpin of Min drug empire; Head of underground operations in/around Seoul

Relationships: Holding Kim Seokjin, Choi Youngjae, and Mark Tuan captive. Doesn’t like making friends. Extremely trusting of his right-hand man, Jackson Wang.

Strengths: Highly Intelligent and systematic, rarely impulsive. Master manipulator. Has Seoul under his thumb; he knows the ins-and-outs of everyone he needs to.

Flaws: Drug addiction, mentally unstable. Impossibly confident in his own ability.

Kim Seokjin

김솤진

Age: 28

Role: Intel Source for Min Yoongi

Relationships: Works under Min Yoongi as his informations expert; extreme distaste towards his ‘employer’ (Currently held captive by Yoongi)

Strengths: Incredibly smart, Quick-witted, Ability to gather knowledge of any kind on any person of interest.

Flaws: Tendency to be gullible, kind-hearted, has a soft spot for Mark and Youngjae and does his best to care for them without Yoongi’s knowledge.

Kim Taehyung “V”

김태형

Age: 24

Role: Assassin

Relationships: Works under Min Yoongi and holds him in very high regard, but he is unwilling to lay his life on the line for him. Close friends with Jackson Wang. Particularly cruel towards Mark Tuan and Choi Youngjae, often playing pranks on and teasing the pair.

Strengths: Unaffected by emotions like compassion or mercy. Weapons and stealth training on-par with government agents, trained killer.

Flaws: Cocaine addiction, mentally unstable. Sadistic, will savor a kill when given the opportunity.

Im Jaebum “JB”

임재범

Age: 25

Role: FBI Agent/ Bodyguard

Relationships: Close friends with Park Jinyoung and Kim Yugyeom. Works under Kim Namjoon and Jung Hoseok.

Strengths: Great physical strength, Hand-to-hand combat expert. Ability to analyze a situation and act quickly and accordingly. Careful to minimize casualties when possible.

Flaws: Short-tempered and often lets his emotions get in the way of his work.

Choi Youngjae

최영재

Age: 23

Role: One of Yoongi’s “Boy Toys”

Relationships: A whore to Min Yoongi by force. Close to fellow-captives Mark Tuan and Kim Seokjin. Holds strong romantic feelings towards Mark.

Strengths: Analytic and quiet, keeps his head low and doesn’t rouse suspicion.

Flaws: Ecstasy Addiction, Weak Heart, fragile mental state due to Yoongi’s treatment and his drug use.

Mark Tuan

마크투안

Age: 26

Role: One of Yoongi’s “Boy Toys”

Relationships: A whore to Min Yoongi by force. Close friends to Kim Seokjin and Choi Youngjae. Holds strong feelings for Youngjae and is subsequently very protective of him.

Strengths: Compulsive flirt, manipulative,and cunning. Able to talk his way out of most situations. Yoongi trusts him enough to leave on his own sometimes.

Flaws: Emotions for Choi Youngjae causes him to sometimes get violent and protective. Ecstasy Addiction.

Park Jinyoung

박진영

Age: 25

Role: FBI Agent/ Bodyguard

Relationships: Friends and partner to JB and Kim Yugyeom. Works under Kim Namjoon and Jung Hoseok. Very close to BamBam.

Strengths: Doesn’t back down from a fight, detail-oriented. Highly observant of his surroundings.

Flaws: BamBam’s safety will cause him to act out if it is threatened. Short-tempered.

Kim Yugyeom

김유겸

Age: 22

Role: FBI Agent/ Bodyguard

Relationships: Friends and partner to JB and Park Jinyoung. Works under Kim Namjoon and Jung Hoseok.

Strengths: Manipulation, Eidetic (photographic) memory; exceptionally good at matching faces to those he’s seen in the past.

Flaws: Naïve due to his age, forced to mature past his years and enjoys what little joys of youth he can find.

Kunpimook Bhuwakul“BamBam”

กันต์พิมุกต์ ภูวกุล /뱀뱀

Age: 22

Role: Undercover FBI Agent working under Yoongi

Relationships: Works undercover in Yoongi’s empire. Works for Kim Namjoon. Very close friends with Park Jinyoung.

Strengths: Void of emotion, Intelligent, master manipulator. Interrogations expert.

Flaws: Protective of Jinyoung, perfectionist. Inability to hold his tongue and his mouth often operates faster than his brain.

Jackson Wang

왕가이

Age: 25

Role: Min Yoongi’s right-hand man/ Bodyguard

Relationships: Bodyguard and very close friend to Min Yoongi. Close friends with Kim Taehyung. Not particularly fond of Seokjin or BamBam.

Strengths: Physically imposing, Extremely Loyal, Martial Arts Training

Flaws: Quick to irritate, easy to play mindgames with, sadistic. Will do anything to impress Yoongi and earn his favor.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoo boy, these took a LOT longer that I'd like to admit, but these are the basic character descriptions for GOT7 and BTS' roles in the story. If you have any questions, please message or @ us on Twitter @BSTFanfic or e-mail us at: bstfanfic@gmail.com
> 
> We look forward to hearing from you guys!  
> -Taj


	2. No More Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even if I don’t dream, no one says anything.  
> Everyone is thinking the same way as me;  
> I completely forgot about my childhood when I had a lot of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! this is my second BTS fanfic and it's a crossover loosely based on the song 'One Shot' by B.A.P. This is a two-parter; so I'll lump them together under a series. (I promise I'll update my other fic soon, I just got back into writing)  
> This is going to have a lot of violence and triggers, so please be aware of the tags! This is strictly fantasy and AU so I don't control or own the boys in any way, nor would I ever wish anything in this series upon them! I'm really rusty on writing, so I apologize in advance; but please enjoy and let me know what y'all think! After this chapter, notes will also be at the end of the chapters. From this point on, all triggers may apply so proceed with caution. Our twitter and email is located on the bottom of the foreword, the former will be used for updates regarding this fic.  
> Also: I'm working on this series with a really good friend of mine, Taj! They're my beta and also helping me with chapter titles/photos/ideas, they'll be leaving little notes and writing a chapter every now and again!  
> \- Andy/Rewind

_ _

_"Papa! Eomma!"  Footsteps echoed through the hall as a young teen ran to greet his parents. Somewhere along the path from the front door to his father's office, he had dropped his bag and coat, much too excited to care. He stopped at the door and caught his breath, seemingly bouncing on his toes. "Eommaaaa! Pa-pa! Are you ready? Today," he pushed the door open to the study, "is my fifteenth birthday!"_

_Instantly his heart caught in his throat._

_The room was completely and utterly ransacked. Papers were scattered everywhere and three bookshelves had been knocked over. The desk at the opposite end of the room had been moved several inches out of place. The blinds looked torn up, allowing little rays of light to poke in through the holes in the tinted glass._

_A heavy air hung in the room, the silence not-so-inviting._

_What alarmed the young teen the most was the strong coppery scent that lingered overhead, a smell that made him want to retch. "Eomma.. Papa?" He scurried across the room and nearly slipped on the floor. The teen chanced a glance down and quickly covered his mouth. A trail a blood was beneath him, the source seeming to be from the other side of the desk. He felt his eyes widen as he ran around and let out a blood-curdling scream._

_On the floor were the bodies of his parents littered with bullet holes. A choked sob left him before he forced out another scream, falling to his knees._

_"EOMMA! PAPA!"_

* * *

 

Jeon Jungkook arose from his sleep with a start, chest rising and falling much too quickly for his liking. He reached a hand up to his brow to feel at the beads of sweat that were forming there. The nightmare was the same one he'd been having for months. No, years; and yet, despite how many times the nightmare returned, he could never get used to it. It always left him with the same empty feeling in the pit of his stomach that kept him teetering on the very fine line between sanity and insanity. Recently, however, the dream had been non-stop. Jungkook was used to having breaks from the dream. He would have it for a week or so and then it wouldn't return for months. But now? Now it was constant. 

Perhaps it was because today marked four years since his flawless life had been turned on its head.

He forced himself out of his king-size bed and went straight for the master bathroom. There was no reason to stay behind and make the bed, it would just end up in a similar state later. Jungkook dropped his flannels to the ground haphazardly and relinquished his briefs to the overstuffed hamper. Both his butler and his bodyguard had been trying to coerce him into washing his clothes for weeks now to no avail. The teen peeled his white shirt off and stole a glance at the mirror; heavy bags sat under each eye and his cheeks seemed to be lacking their usual inviting color. His hair seemingly enough had no life to it; the brown locks had no shine. "Jimin is going to comment on my eyes again..." he remarked as he watched the corners of his mouth twitch up into a small grin. He took a slight bow to his own reflection. 

"Happy Birthday to me."

 

 ~**~ 

 

The shower itself took no more than thirty minutes. That included drying off and dressing into something a little more casual than usual. A good day Jungkook would present himself in what appeared to be business attire: pressed slacks, loafers, a clean cut button down, and every now-and-then, a suit jacket of some sort. Very rarely did he come downstairs in a pair of black jeans and a worn out button down, which was currently the case. He padded across the white marble floor and across hall, entering the kitchen. He rubbed at his face a little, yawning an incoherent 'good morning' to the two people he knew were already in the kitchen without looking.

And he was spot-on.

Down at the far end of the granite-topped island hunched over a number of papers sat a young man with black hair. He hadn't looked up once, his undivided attention being given entirely to the work in front of him; lips pursed in thought, his featherlike lashes concealed any glimpse of his deep brown irises. The man's right foot tapped anxiously against the leg of the stool. He had one hand knotted in his hair, the other desperately tracing lines across one of the papers as if hoping whatever contents laying there would pop out at him. He was wearing a white button-down with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the top two buttons undone. His black dress pants, from what Jungkook could see as he moved around the island slowly, were wearing ever so slightly and looked faded around the knees. Jungkook was impressed, the young man looked business-ready. Well, as business ready as he could be once Jungkook's eyes fell to the buckle cuff around the man's right wrist and the rings that littered elegant fingers, Jimin was always one to add a bit of flair. He let out a small sigh and stopped walking, flitting his eyes to the left. 

To his left was a vast expanse of granite top counters. There seemed to be more counter space than necessary, something Jungkook had complained about often to his father, but he supposed the large kitchen had been the better purchase over the tennis courts in the backyard. The two built in sinks were just as extravagant, one of which currently occupied amounted to the reason Jungkook had taken his gaze away from the man at the table in the first place. In front of the sink farthest from the teen stood an older man dressed in one of those suits Jungkook had only seen butlers adorn in old black and white films. He found it rather adorable, honestly.

"Ah, Master Jungkook."

The man's voice tore him away from his thoughts, causing Jungkook to blink in confusion before making eye-contact with the man by the sink. It seemed he had ceased washing whatever was in his hands and instead turned to bow his head to the other. The man stepped a little closer, offering the smallest of smiles as he spoke again. "Will you and Master Jimin be off to the city today?"

Jungkook frowned slightly. Why would they... oh. Right. His birthday. Every year the man currently hunkered over paperwork insisted on taking him out for some 'overdue fresh air and a change of scenery' for his birthday. Jungkook sighed a little too loudly and reached a hand up to rub his forehead. "Right, the city. I'm not sure if you've caught on over the years, Lee.... but I don't normally get the option to decline." He uncovered his face just in time to see the older man chuckling to himself. Normally this would have frustrated Jungkook, but this time he felt the corners of his mouth twitch up to reveal the smallest of smiles. 

"If you are departing soon, sir, might I suggest a rain coat? The weather calls for showers and you know your mother would fuss should you catch a cold. She may not be here... but she entrusted me with your care and surely I can see to it I do so to the best of my ability." Another bow was given before the man returned to the dishes in the sink.

Jungkook debated a rebuttal, but ultimately decided against it. He stole a glance back at the man sitting at the island. He still hadn't moved from his spot, which was very unlike him. Jungkook had become accustomed to a specific daily routine. Every morning he would arise and then shower. Once he finished, he would dress and descend to the kitchen on the first floor; and every morning, both Lee and Jimin would be in the kitchen to greet him, bright-eyed and bushy-tailed. Lee was usually washing dishes or preparing breakfast. Jimin, no matter what he was working on, would normally drop everything to bound over to the often disgruntled and sleepy Jungkook to give him a big good morning hug. However, today was different: Today was very unlike the routine he was used to and Jungkook didn't like the stale air it left hanging overhead, it nearly made his stomach turn. 

Frowning, Jungkook pushed himself to walk over to the occupied stool. He stopped just beside it and cleared his throat too-loudly before reaching out to attempt to snag one of the papers. A tanned hand reached out faster than Jungkook could blink, wrapping around his frail wrist, causing Jungkook to jump slightly.

"I wouldn't snoop in someone else's work Kookie, darling." 

The younger of the three felt himself actually frowning like a child as he tried to pull his arm free. He drew his brows together and cleared his throat again. "Jimin, I haven't seen you work so seriously since trying to decipher my father's will four years ago. What the hell are you reading right now? Hey-" Jungkook frowned more, rubbing at his wrist after Jimin released it. "What are you doing," he asked as the other gathered the papers together in a neat pile, pulling them out of Jungkook's reach.

"There was a very small breach in one of the security systems back at the labs. It's nothing serious and everything is fine now." Jimin tried to get Jungkook to drop the subject, but the younger persisted, as he always does.

"A breach? Is everyone alright? And shouldn't I look that over as well? Jimin, hey," the younger reached out to grab at his arm. "Hey I'm talking to you. Will you quit looking down?" Jungkook furrowed his brows and jutted out his lower lip in a pout.

Of course this only drew a small laugh and a smile from the other, the older's eyes crinkling slightly as he did so. 

Jimin waved a hand dismissively at his questions. "Everything is handled now. Nothing was compromised and everyone at the labs is alright. I was mainly looking into the reports to see if there were any leads. But," he looked down at the papers and sighed, continuing, "I can't seem to find anything, so I guess it was just a juvenile hack attempt. Which, I have to say, is a fucking let down. I was hoping to, you know...  _do my actual job;_ which I haven't been able to do." Jimin smirked and looked up at Jungkook from where he was sitting.

Jungkook frowned playfully and then sighed, reaching out to touch the back of his hand to Jimin's cheek. "Okay well... I'm going to take Lee's advice and change my attire slightly and grab that raincoat. I'll be back down here in fifteen and then we can go, yes?" He waited for the other man to nod. Once he did, Jungkook gave him a small smile and turned on his heels to head for the entryway of the kitchen. Before he could reach the end, however, Lee cleared his throat.

"Master Jungkook, there's something for you on the display table before the stairs. It's from Master Jeon." Lee was facing Jungkook, hands folded in front of him. At the mention of the young man's father, Lee's eyes seemed to water over slightly despite the fact he was able to keep his composure.  He bowed his head. "I was instructed per his will not to relieve it to you until today, sir."

"Yeah... thank you, Lee." Jungkook felt something tight in his chest. He flickered his eyes over to Jimin again and then back to Lee, nodding slowly. "I'll uh... I'll be back down." The young brunette turned away from the kitchen. Just a few steps short of the entry, Lee called out again. 

"Oh and Master Jungkook? Happy Birthday."

Lee watched him leave without much more than a small 'thank you'. He sighed and turned towards Jimin, walking over to him. "Master Jimin, please keep an eye on him today... I don't know what his father has left for him, but I'm sure it won't do anything but lower his spirits further." The butler hummed sadly and turned his attention back to the remaining dishes.

Jimin didn't respond to Lee right away. He had been too busy watching Jungkook depart, concern etching its way unto his features. He sat in silence for some time before finally speaking to Lee once more. "I'll keep an eye on him... Don't worry, yeah? He'll be alright." Jimin tousled the back of his hair and leaned over the island counter, grabbing a remote that had sat untouched. He needed something to take his mind away from the thoughts that were presently trying to work him up into a fit.

Across the kitchen, a television came to life. The television was against the wall to the right of the entryway. It was about the size of a standard window and looked relatively new. The television itself was hanging on the wall above a small, wooden table. The channel that popped up was a popular news station. Jimin settled for that and put the remote to the side, eyes averting down to the papers he had been working on earlier once again. The news would be a good background noise until Jungkook returned.

"... _found dead this morning... infiltrator unknown.... worked under Jeon Medical Enterprises._ " 

Jimin's head snapped up at the very familiar name. He quickly grabbed the remote and turned the volume up, eyes now fully focused on the screen and the woman talking. 

" _The identities of the three victims have not yet been released, but police have stated all three worked in a research lab linked with Jeon Medical Enterprises. Each victim was a colleague of the late Jeon Hongseong and shared stakes in Jeon's latest research: a chemical that could potentially end terminal cancer. We'll be reporting throughout the day as more information is revealed._ "

Jimin released a breath he'd been holding. "Oh shit."

"... _any information at all, please contact the number below immediately. Police are looking for any and all clues that could help locate those at fault for these horrific crimes._ "

"Fuck." Jimin clutched at his chest, eyes the size of saucers. He felt sick. Incredibly sick. Sure the infiltration could have been a number of things, but something in his gut told him this was no coincidence. He needed more information. He needed a second opinion; he needed the thoughts of someone who had expertise in this situation. Jimin struggled to pull his phone free from his pocket only to be thrown off by the sounds of heavy footsteps approaching. He looked up in time to see Jungkook reentering in the same pants as before with an added raincoat and hat.

Jungkook frowned upon seeing his friend in such a distressed state. "Minnie?" The pet name was rarely used, but Jimin currently looked like he was not all there. Jungkook approached slowly. "Jimin, are you alright?" 

The other jumped a little and then realized he was still clutching his phone. Jimin sighed and loosened himself up a bit, nodding quickly. "I'm fine. I've been inside too long, think I just need air." Jimin knew he had to change the subject. He cleared his throat and shoved the phone back into his pocket, eyes glancing down to Jungkook's wrist when his eye caught sight of something that hadn't been there before. "What about you? Did you find what your father left you?"

Jungkook furrowed his brows and looked down. "Yeah. Yeah, I did." He reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope, holding it out to Jimin. "There was a letter addressed to you in there as well. You can read it later... as for the box," he looked down again and seemed to have trouble finding his words. "As for the box, my father left my this really nice watch and a letter... but the letter didn't seem to make a whole lot of sense and my father was never one to beat around the bush. He was always direct so I don't really know what he was trying to tell me in my letter." He absentmindedly ran his other hand over the watch now adorning his right wrist. 

"I mean I love anything my father has given to me, but I don't understand this one. A watch? Minnie, I can't do much with a watch. This is something he could have given to me for any birthday." Jungkook furrowed his brows again and then sighed. He jumped slightly when a hand came to rest on his shoulder, rubbing comforting circles through the fabric of his raincoat and button down.

Jungkook wasn't making eye contact and that was something Jimin took serious note of. Jungkook wasn't a shy person and he almost never broke eye contact. Yet, as soon as he'd come down from grabbing a raincoat and reading his father's letter, Jungkook had trouble making eye contact with Jimin and even flinched when the other came to rest his hand on the boy's shoulder. It was off putting and suddenly the pit in Jimin's stomach grew deeper.

"Kookie, I'm not going to ask what your father wrote to you, but if you need anything... anything at all, don't you dare hesitate to ask me. I'm here for you, yeah?"

"Yeah. I know." Jungkook glanced up for a second. "Thank you."

 

 ~**~

 

The city was buzzing despite the rain that started falling from the sky upon the pair's arrival.

Every year on his birthday, Jimin would take Jungkook into the city for a bit of light shopping and lunch; much to the younger's dismay. Most of the time Jimin wouldn't actually go into any of the shops out of fear for Jungkook buying something for  _him_ instead of himself,  something that had actually happened in the past. Instead, the older would wait outside the shop and let Jungkook take as long as he pleased purchasing gifts for himself. It was the only way Jimin had been able to celebrate the younger's birthday and still keep him relatively happy, despite the underlying truth of the day's history. The shopping always took up a larger portion of the afternoon; they would spend three or four hours perusing the town before settling down for lunch or dinner at a small cafe down in the city center. It was a cafe Jungkook had picked out and enjoyed on their first birthday outing three years prior. 

That, however, would come later, seeing as the two of them arrived in the city only moments ago.

Jungkook, for the most part, was abnormally quiet. He was walking a few feet ahead of Jimin with his hands shoved into the pockets of his jacket. Before leaving the manor, Jimin had insisted on an umbrella, but Jungkook told him it was unnecessary, only to regret it once actually in the city and the start of what would be a decent thunderstorm.

Jimin couldn't exactly blame the other for his silence. He himself was being just as quiet, thoughts elsewhere as he trailed behind the other. He hadn't been able to make his phone call before Jungkook came back into the room. So now he was simply waiting, rather impatiently, for Jungkook to become preoccupied in a store so that he  _could_ make that call. He could see Jungkook fumbling with the watch around his wrist now and it stirred Jimin's thoughts once more: Why had Hongseong left his son a watch? What significance was a watch on his son's nineteenth birthday? More importantly, what sort of message was Jimin missing here? He had been so lost in his own thoughts that he hadn't noticed Jungkook had stopped moving, causing the elder to run right into the brunet. 

"Jimin, what are you doing?" Jungkook grunted and turned slightly to look back at the other, a questioning look on his face. "Did you hear me at all?"

Oh, had he been speaking? Jimin felt a slight chagrin wash over him as his face began to flush. "Uh... n-no... sorry. What did you say?"

Jungkook watched him for a second with those big eyes of his before sighing, softening his gaze as he spoke once more. "I said that I was going to run into this shop. They have a cologne here that I quite enjoy." He watched the other's expression carefully before reaching up to pull Jimin's hood further over his head. "Try not to get too wet, yeah? I'll be right back." Jungkook touched a finger to the tip of Jimin's nose before disappearing into the small shop.

Jimin stood there for a second before he registered that he was really alone. Quickly, he pulled his phone from the inside breast pocket of his jacket. He stared at the device numbly for what seemed like an eternity until his overdrive kicked in. "Shit, Jimin, don't start with that now," he mumbled, finally swiping the screen to bring the phone to life. His fingers went to work to pull up his contacts list, swiping down until he found the contact he was looking for. He tapped it twice and pushed the phone to his ear, beginning to pace erratically. The other line answered on the second ring in a gruff voice.

" _Not a number I expected to see._ "

"We've got a problem. A big problem."

There was an air of silence and then static on the other end before the voice prodded for him to continue; so he did. Jimin glanced at the store before he turned to face the street, his free hand now knotted in his hair that was exposed, hood long since fallen off due to the pacing. "I've been keeping close tabs on the news in recent weeks after a medical practitioner was injured outside of JME. Two days ago there was a small database breach that I couldn't trace, and then there was another early this morning. I didn't see anything strange in the system coding, but when I turned on the news today..." Jimin slowed to a stop and turned around to look at the shop again. Still no sign of Jungkook.

" _Turned on the news today and...?_ "

"S-shit, sorry. Making sure I'm alone." He cleared his throat and glanced away from the shop again. "Three scientists that worked for Jeon Hongseong were found murdered today. The place was ransacked and it was reported just hours after the breach. I think the breach was to succeed in two goals. One, to serve as a distraction. And two... to shut down the security system. Shutting down the security system Jeon installed allows for anyone to enter without authorized finger scans. This wasn't achieved by the average hacker. Whoever did it was after something." Jimin furrowed his brows as he glanced over at the shop once more.

" _...you think he's back?_ "

"What I think is that Jungkook's life is in danger. Whatever this person was looking for, they didn't find it at the labs and surely they've realized at this point that it's not going to be at the labs..."

 _"...can you meet tomorrow? You and Jungkook? Honestly, we've been tracking these events as well. We're pretty certain he's on the move again. If he is, we need to stay ahead of the game this time around. We can't have another incident like we did with Jeon and his wife._ "  

The voice on the other end sounded strained. Jimin winced slightly, almost feeling the pain the other was emitting. He kicked at a rock on the sidewalk and nodded curtly, despite knowing the other could not see him do so. "I'm sure he won't be thrilled nor will he believe me, but I'll be there with him. Let's say... noon? We can meet at Cafe Oui, Kook and I have been there before. Don't bring anyone else other than Hobi, otherwise Kook's going to lose his shit." Jimin paused again and took one more glance at the shop, seeing Jungkook at the checkout. "Look I have to go, but we'll be there. Something big is about to go down and I can't do this alone."

 _"We'll be there, and Jimin?"_  
  
"Yeah?" The raven-haired spoke, seemingly coming out of some sort of trance as he prepared for his companion's return.  
  
_"Take care of yourself today. Heaven knows this may be the last day for a while to enjoy yourself."_

Jimin grunted before the phone line clicked; he quickly shoved his phone back into his jacket. Just as he was doing so, lo-and-behold, Jungkook walked out of the shop carrying a small bag. He glanced up at Jimin and frowned slightly. "Why do you look like you've seen a ghost? You have been acting very weird today, Minnie." Jungkook reached out to pull Jimin's hood back up over his head. "Come on, we'll stop at a few more shops before hitting the cafe. The rain doesn't seem like it's going to let up and I don't particularly want to be soaked."

Jimin actually found himself chuckling at the final note of Jungkook's little excerpt. "I did tell you to grab an umbrella... but apparently the weatherman is always wrong." The retort landed him a playful smack on the arm, which only made him laugh more; momentarily forgetting the troubles that loomed over his head. They would only return with time and he would once again be feeling chilled to the bone as anxiety wrenched at his gut. For now... This was acceptable.

The afternoon carried on in a similar fashion as it always had on this day for the past three years. Jungkook weaved his way in and out of select shops, occasionally trying to persuade the other to allow him to purchase something for himself. Each time Jimin would politely decline, reminding Jungkook that it was _his_ birthday and not the other way around. A small part of Jimin felt pity, knowing Jungkook was buying his own gifts. His parents had passed when he was still pretty young and they had always been around to take care of Jungkook on this day. But they weren't there anymore and Jungkook was doing his best to keep their traditions at heart. Only now, the tradition seemed to leave a bitter taste in the younger's mouth.

 

~**~

 

Jungkook's shopping excursion ended with three small bags resting under his chair at the cafe he'd been going to every year for his birthday. Jimin always treated him to a light lunch and Jungkook always insisted it wasn't necessary, but that he appreciated it nonetheless. Two cups of coffee sat on the table, one for each of them. Jungkook dabbed at his mouth as he settled his fork on the now empty plate before him. "Wonderful as always. But you know what would make this lunch a lot nicer, Jimin? If you would... you know... speak to me? You haven't made eye contact with me once this entire time and you've been really weird. Like, not just in the last hour or so. You've been acting weird all morning... even yesterday you weren't all there. You have little to no work and you're with me a majority of the time. Is it something I said?" He furrowed his brows and tossed the napkin on the table haphazardly, jutting his lower lip out in a pout. His doe-like eyes fixated on the raven haired male across from him.

Jimin snapped his head up and made eye contact with Jungkook, something he instantly regretted. The other looked  _sad_ and he just couldn't have that. Jimin cleared his throat to answer and debated telling him everything was fine, but at this point Jungkook would never believe a lick of that. He swiped his tongue over his lower lip nervously and then groaned, dropping his hands to the table. "Okay... okay. Alright." Jimin inhaled and then exhaled slowly, never letting his eyes break contact with Jungkook's. "I want you to hear me out and I want you to hear well, yeah?" He waited. Jungkook nodded and Jimin took this as an invitation to continue. "Remember the breach I told you about? Well, it was the second one this week. And the breach took out the entire security system: a system your father put a lot of effort into maintaining. A typical hacker can't get through the firewall on that system. It's much too complicated. I was trying to trace some sort of source, but I came up empty handed. A few weeks back one of the medical practitioners was assaulted outside JME. Today three scientists who personally worked with your father were murdered and the lab they'd been in was ransacked. Jungkook, I think you're in serious trouble and I don't think it's as simple as your inheritance. I-"

"Enough, Jimin."

Jungkook held up a hand, cutting the other off. The look on his face said he was more or less annoyed with the entire speech Jimin had just given him. He chewed at his lower lip, folding his hands in front of his chin, elbows resting on the table. "Jimin. No one has come after me personally in years. The last time anyone actually came after me was before my father passed. Just because something happens in or around my father's building doesn't mean it automatically connects back to me. People break into labs. People kill others. Sometimes there's a reason, sometimes there isn't. My father was one of the richest men in Seoul. He owned the largest medical facility in the country. It was bound to happen and while those scientists and their families have my deepest condolences, I also can't sit here and shelter myself further based on a gut feeling you're having." Jungkook sighed and leaned back in his seat. 

Jimin felt himself actually glaring at Jungkook. "A gut feeling? Kook! Your parents were murdered and you damn well know that! Whoever murdered them was after something and they  _didn't_ find it! Don't you think it's a little strange that the day you gain the right to your family inheritance all these bizarre coincidences pop up? Someone out there wants something, Jungkook, and they've realized that whatever it is, it isn't at the labs. I told you, I've been checking into this for weeks. They ransacked the labs today. Whoever it is finally learned they won't find it there which means it falls on  _you_ and you're literally blowing me off for trying to do my job."

"Your job is to be my bodyguard and protect me, yes, but there's nothing to protect me from right now! I've received no threats. Nothing out of the ordinary has happened at home. You and I are clearly fine." Jungkook sighed, trying to wave the whole topic away with the flick of a wrist.

"Christ, Jungkook! No more fucking dreams! This is reality, okay? This is reality and I have been sitting on this shit since this morning. You're the only remaining Jeon family member left. Your life is in actual danger!"

"Oh  _god_ shut up, Jimin." Jungkook groaned and pushed his chair out, getting up. He grabbed his bags and started to move away from the table. Jimin called out in protest, but Jungkook looked back at him, fuming. "Drop it! You're just bored so you're trying to convince yourself that something is going on; where in reality, nothing is going on! I'm fine!" He sighed in frustration and whipped through the crowded cafe, which he hadn't even noticed had fallen completely silent save for some silverware clinking.

Jimin stood up and pushed his chair in, quickly apologizing to those around their table. He ran after Jungkook and out into the rain. It was falling heavily now and he didn't have time to button his jacket or pull his hood up. Within seconds he was soaked and he could see Jungkook was also soaked, stalking down the street. Jimin cursed himself silently and followed after him, not going nearly as fast as the other. Thunder sounded overhead and the rainfall made it damn near impossible to see more than a few feet in front of either of them. Jimin came to a stop and watched Jungkook get a little further before he shouted out over the thunder.

"Why would I lie to you?! You think I want anything to happen to you?!"

Jungkook slowed to a stop. He didn't turn to face him, but he sagged his shoulders forward. Water drops fell from his chin and nose, hair already plastered to his face. He closed his eyes as Jimin called out again, shouting over the thunder to be heard.

"Your parents were murdered and they left you in my hands! Jungkook, this is bigger than you think!"

The younger's heart was beating heavy in his chest. Most of his actions had been childish back at the cafe. Even his words had been elementary, but Jungkook didn't want to hear it. He already knew his parents were murdered and he already knew why. Jimin trying to convince him he was in danger, only brought back old wounds; and more importantly, it meant Jungkook's perfect life was going to be shattered once more. He clenched his fists and turned his body slightly to face Jimin, watching as the man visibly relaxed some and began to approach him. Once Jimin was standing directly in front of him, Jungkook spoke softly, nearly inaudible. "Okay... so what if you  _are_ right? Then what?"

Jimin reached a hand out and touched his cheek gently. An innocent graze of the fingers across the dampened skin. He sighed with relief and offered a small smile. "I've called some old friends of mine... they'd like to meet with you and I tomorrow at Cafe Oui. I'd really like for you to agree to this, I think they can help us and I know they can provide you with answers."

Jungkook mulled it over for a moment, leaning into the other's touch. He opened his eyes slightly as another crack of thunder sounded around them. "I can't say I'm all aboard on this theory of yours, nor can I say that I believe you entirely, but fine. I'll go if that will make you happy. I'll go if it will honestly make you stop acting so distant, I can't take that. I really can't.." He whined quietly, looking up at the other.

The black-haired male let out a loud sigh of relief, clutching at his own chest. He nodded his head slowly and looked into Jungkook's eyes. "I'll stop doing whatever it is you think I'm doing. Just... thank you. I promise they can help, Kook. They'll show you why I'm right." He furrowed his brows and leaned down to kiss his forehead briefly. He cleared his throat and backed up slightly, waiting for the thunder to pass again before parting his lips to speak.

"Because as it stands, if my guesses are correct, I can't do this alone."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Taj here! Congrats on making it to this point! Remember we are posting updates on our Twitter @BSTFanfic, so that is the easiest way to reach us! If you enjoyed the fic, please leave a comment and kudos! It really helps motivate us to do more! Til' next time, Toodles~


	3. Rainy Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The sun has gotten too long  
> I pray that rain falls on this dry city  
> The only way I can feel you  
> Is the rain that drenches me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, Andy here. This chapter is a big information dump chapter. Essentially, this chapter is going to throw a lot of information at you and not have very much action until the very end. Things really don't pick up action-wise until chapter four and five (we have the story planned out).  
> ~Updates delayed due to health issues~  
> All news and any other fan-related information will be available on our official fanfic twitter! If you have a question you'd like a direct answer to, please don't hesitate to @ us or send us an email!  
> Also, as a side note, the song for this chapter is 'Rainy Day' by ToppDogg

Rain tapped along the windshield in soft, steady drops. The weather had barely let up since the previous day and showed no signs of stopping as gray clouds continued to roll in and sit heavy over Seoul. Wind would occasionally whip through the trees and drop distressed leaves to the ground. The streets were busy, if only for the slow moving vehicles heeding caution in the rain. The unusually vacant sidewalks were normally overwhelmed with crowds of people around this time, but today was not a day to be outside, not with the flood warnings in effect. So why was it that Jungkook was currently sitting in the back seat of a black Honda Accord with Jimin beside him, heading straight into the city?

Oh, right, because Jimin had distastefully hounded him until he agreed to meet some _friends_ of his. 

Jungkook let out a soft sigh, eyes flickering over Jimin’s frame. The older male was wearing a navy blue button down with the sleeves rolled up neatly to his elbows once again. This seemed to be a never ending fashion statement with him, one that Jungkook would never understand. His fingers were unusually bare except for the two black spinner rings, one on his right index finger and the other on his left thumb. His hands were folded neatly in his lap, unmoving. He had on a pair of black jeans and a pair of black combat boots he hadn’t seen him wear in a while. His black locks that were usually resting neatly against his head were pushed back with a backwards black cap. His lips were pressed and his expression was hidden behind a pair of sunglasses. However, what gave away Jimin’s seriousness about the meeting was the fact he had brought his gun. To someone who wasn’t looking for it, the gun was hard to find, but Jungkook knew it all too well. The grip was sticking out beneath the bottom of his shirt, almost blending in with his pants.

Jimin was his bodyguard; a fact anyone who knew Jungkook was more than aware of. His job was to protect Jungkook, after all, that’s what his father hired him for. Yet… in the past four years, Jungkook had never really seen Jimin carry around his firearm so blatantly. Normally Jimin would leave the gun in the car or he had it stashed away inside whatever jacket he was wearing.

Jimin was also his best friend, his _only_ friend, and he hadn’t said a word about the gun or about the kind of people they were about to sit down with. Jimin hadn’t said a word period all damn morning. The thought brought a tightness to Jungkook’s chest, so he looked away from the other and stared back out the window, ignoring his own overdressed reflection staring right back at him.

The elder of the two had given Jungkook no insight as to what kind of meeting this would be, so Jungkook had chosen his own impression on the meeting and dressed himself accordingly. So there he sat in an expensive, navy blue Giorgio Armani suit, unbuttoned to reveal the white, pressed dress shirt beneath it. His father’s watch rested on his right wrist and he had a small silver band around his left index finger. The comparison between the two suddenly made him self conscious.

He played with the watch band and kept his eyes cast downward, feeling utterly ridiculous. Jungkook knew it was stupid to feel such a way, but he had a feeling this wasn't going to be as formal as he'd assumed. Yet then again, he couldn't judge anything off of the way Jimin dressed. The latter almost never dressed formal and Jungkook would scold him for how under-dressed he would be.

“Lee, drop us off at the next block, we can walk from there.”

Jimin’s voice pulled him from his own thoughts. The teen looked up at Lee and then over at Jimin, furrowing his brows. “Now wait just a damn minute, it's raining! Do you really think I'm going to sit in a soaking wet suit all afternoon?” His voice had given off more of a whine than he'd intended and he cringed at himself in response.

Jimin tore his eyes away from Lee and looked over at the other. “It's just a block, Kook, you'll be just fine. Plus, I remembered the umbrellas this time, yeah?” Jimin gave a curt smile and then moved his hand to the door handle, preparing to get out of the car. Apparently Jungkook had no say whatsoever today.

The car rolled to a stop at the end of the second block. Lee cut the engine and glanced back to regard Jimin and Jungkook before clearing his throat. He adjusted his glasses and started to unbuckle himself in order to let Jungkook out, but the younger stopped him, leaning forward in his seat to rest a hand on his right shoulder. “Lee, I’m fine. Stay dry alright?” Jungkook offered a small smile to his butler before he unbuckled himself.

“I don’t know how long Jimin’s planning on keeping me out here, so don’t wait for us. In fact,” Jungkook reached into the inside pocket of his suit jacket, pulling out his wallet. He extended a silver plastic card to Lee and smiled. “Go treat yourself to lunch. You’ve worked hard for my family and I’ve been dragging you around lately. When we finish I’ll call you.”

Lee started to protest, but Jungkook shook his head. “I’m serious, Lee. Take the afternoon to yourself. Jimin and I will be fine and if anything, we can catch a cab back to the estate.” He chuckled and glanced over as Jimin left the car and came around to his side, opening the door for him. He held an umbrella over the roof of the car and the opening of the door, offering a hand to Jungkook.

The older man sighed, a small smile crossing his features. “Alright Master Jungkook, I shall see you home for supper.” He caught Jimin’s gaze in his side mirror and lifted a brow questioningly. The silent exchange between the two ended with Lee giving him a look that read something along the lines of, ‘keep your eye on him or so help me child’.

“Take care you two.” Lee smiled and waited for Jimin to shut the door before pulling away, leaving the two standing alone on the corner.

Jungkook straightened out his jacket and stood under the umbrella, clearing his throat. He looked up at Jimin and pursed his lips, left brow arching slightly. “Lee’s gone, so I really want you to cut the shit. Why are we walking in the rain? Cafe Oui is _not_ a block away and you and I both know that. You are making this so shady I hope you know that.” He sighed and crossed his arms, expecting some sort of reply in return. He stared up at the other, meeting his eyes right through his shades.

The two stood in silence having a juvenile staring contest for a good while, but Jimin’s irritable mood couldn’t handle it much more. The older growled and looked away. “I told you yesterday, Kook, this is serious. If you’re in as much danger as I think you are, having Lee drop us off here is a lot safer.”

Jimin took off his sunglasses momentarily, looking back down at Jungkook. “We can take back alleys from here and get out of sight. Plus, who we’re meeting with could potentially stir up some controversy if we’re seen walking up to them outside the cafe. So… I’ve asked them to meet us inside and-”

“ _Controversy_ ?” Jungkook felt his face heat up. “Jimin, who the _hell_ are we meeting?”

“Good guys, Kook. Jesus, do you think I would really put you in more danger? I said these guys could help, trust me a little, yeah?” Jimin groaned and slid his shades back into place, tightening his grip on the handle of the umbrella. “Come on, let’s go before you have them thinking we bailed.”

Jimin started to walk so Jungkook had no choice but to follow if he wanted to stay dry.

~**~

All in all, the walk wasn’t too long. It took about ten minutes or so to actually find the place, but once they did, Jimin seemed to calm down significantly. The place was a small, white building with a small green yard beyond the entryway. Several small, round tables sat in a line along the left wall, each paired with two white chairs. At the back of the yard sat a white booth and behind that a set of glass doors. Looking up at the building, Jungkook could see that it was two stories with more small booths inside. The place was certainly cute, but Jungkook didn’t really feel it was the place to have any type of business meeting, nor did it look like the place to be handling any kind of concealed weapon.

“You know, I stand by what I said before. What kind of meeting could we possibly be having at Cafe Oui? This place is way to… _quaint_ to be bringing whatever business you have with your friends to.” Jungkook furrowed his brows. “Are you even listening to me?”

Jimin rolled his eyes behind his shades and turned slightly to face Jungkook. “Which is why I chose it. No one is going to bother us here and we can talk without raising any sort of suspicion.”

Neither of them say another word as they make their way into the cafe. Jimin shakes the umbrella out and leaves it in an umbrella chute by the front doors. He takes lead and heads up the stairs, crossing the room to a private booth. He doesn’t need to check the party at the table, already knowing that the people he’s come to see are both sitting in front of two cups of black coffee. He pushed the curtain aside and reached to remove his shades.

The two men were in some sort of deep conversation, low enough that Jungkook didn’t even hear them talking. Both stop talking at the sign of movement and look up in unison at the pair that entered the booth. Jungkook’s eyes fell on the man facing him directly first. He looked pretty tall and not very well built, rather lanky, and a little aloof. He had a sharp jawline and plump lips that seemed to be twitching into a grin of sorts, creating a set of dimples that were kind of charming. His eyes lit up behind black, thick-rimmed glasses, holding no immediate sign of danger. If anything, they were warm and inviting and drew a very quiet sigh of relief from the observer. Jungkook noticed the man was dressed a lot more casually than he was. He was wearing a white v-neck with a black cardigan hanging loosely over his already skinny frame, but it seemed to suit him.

The other man didn’t seem so friendly.

He was sitting to the man’s left and he was currently glaring daggers at the boy. The man had dark brown hair and piercing black eyes. The left corner of his mouth was turned up in a sneer and his nose was scrunched up slightly, almost as if disgusted by Jungkook’s very presence in the booth. The man adorned a leather jacket with a gray shirt beneath it. His left hand, which was tapping fingers rhythmically on the table, was covered in several rings. He had a more squared jaw line than the other; he definitely had more muscle on him in comparison to his partner, that was for certain. Jungkook couldn’t make out much more of his features because the other was _still_ scowling, eyebrows drawing together in what looked like absolute irritation.

Jungkook started to step back slightly, but the man sitting directly in front of him stood up to extend his hand out to him. Jungkook blinked a few times, studying the offered hand as if it were some foreign object. He heard Jimin make a remark under his breath and managed to shoot his bodyguard a glare before finally reaching out to shake the other’s hand, nearly jumping as a deep, husky voice left him.

“Glad you could make it. I’m Kim Namjoon, this is my partner, Jung Hoseok.”

Jungkook turned to outstretch his arm to the one called Hoseok, but the older man just continued to glare at him, refusing his hand. He felt awkwardness take over the atmosphere as he dropped his arm slowly.

Hoseok started to open his mouth, wanting to comment on Jungkook’s horribly overdressed attire. What kind of kid went around looking like some middle-aged stock broker? He looked the other up and down and kept his hands to himself, fingers still drumming along the table. “What the _hell_ , kid? You trying to impress a mortician?” He sneered and looked up at a very flustered Jungkook.

“ _Pardon me_ ?” Jungkook felt something along the lines of anger seep through him. “If you mean why am I dressed so… so _excessively,_ you can blame this guy.” He pointed to Jimin without breaking eye contact with Hoseok, scowling. “ _Someone_ failed to let me know what kind of meeting this was.”

Hoseok dragged his tongue along the back of his front teeth before laughing snidely. “Do you meet with morticians often?”

Jungkook felt a fiery rage burn within himself. He scowled and slammed his hand on the partition beside him. “Are you on something or are you just an asshole? Everyone _knows_ my parents are dead so do you really think it’s appropriate to use such classless jokes?” He had a point and for just a moment, he could see the guilt touch across Hoseok’s features that left as soon as it had come.

Hoseok moved to make some kind of retort, but someone clearing their throat rather loudly had them both freezing in their tracks. Namjoon was very calmly regarding them both, hands folded on the table patiently.

Jimin let out a small sigh of relief and thanked the other silently. Namjoon shrugged it off and unfolded his hands, gesturing one of them to the empty seats across the table.

“If you two are finished bickering, then please, sit down. We’ve got much to discuss with you, Jeon Jungkook.”

“...Alright, fine, I’ll hear you out.” He shot Hoseok a glare and gave Jimin another reprimanding look just as he slid into the booth, Jimin sighing softly before following suit.

Namjoon didn’t skip a beat. He took a sip of his coffee and looked right at Jungkook. “Alright, down to business. Jimin contacted us yesterday and asked if the four of us could meet.” Namjoon could see the questioning look on Jungkook’s face and softened his own gaze, resting his elbows on the table and folding his hands beneath his chin. “We know Jimin because of his involvement with your family, especially after the… the very unfortunate death of your late parents. We are also aware that he is your current bodyguard and one of your two sole caretakers. The rea-”

Jungkook waved a hand and cut him off. “Okay, one, how do you know about Jimin’s involvement with my family? And two, how do you know that I only have two caretakers? Is this some paparazzi set up?” He turned to face his friend. “Jimin, what the Hell is going on?”

Namjoon watched Jungkook turn on Jimin, a slight chuckle leaving him. He glanced at Hoseok and gave a small nod before speaking softly. “Jeon Jungkook.” He watched the younger turn around and flashed him another earnest smile. “I was under the impression that Jimin would have at least informed you on who… or rather, what Hoseok and I are. I assure you we are not paparazzi, nor are we anyone to fear.” The man reached into the pocket of his pants and drew out a sleek, black wallet. He flipped it open to reveal a gleaming badge and an I.D. labelling him as some sort of investigator, a wide smile crossed his face again causing his eyes to crinkle at the sides and the same dimples from before return.

“I’m Agent Kim Namjoon, formally. He’s Agent Jung Hoseok. I didn’t think to mention that in our introductions because I thought _someone_ would have informed you, but that’s alright. I can respect the precautions.”

He flipped the wallet shut and shoved it back into his pocket, hands returning to fold and rest in place atop the table once more. Namjoon met Jungkook’s eyes again. “Jungkook, Jimin is not the only one who believes you to be in grave danger.” He sighed quietly and looked down at his hands, continuing on. “Yesterday, three scientists who were connected to your father’s company were murdered. We know those directly tie with a man whom we’ve been following for years. His name is Min Yoongi and he’s been under our radar ever since your father began a very important medical project about eight years ago.”

Jungkook spared a glance at Jimin before looking back at Namjoon. “How do you know those murders tie into this… Min Yoongi? And what does he have to do with my father’s work?”

“Yoongi has a very specific way of taking people out and all three bodies had the same markings. They were all killed in the exact same fashion. Yoongi makes his kills very clean-cut. He leaves as little mess as possible, but kills in excess in order to get his point across.” Namjoon cleared his throat and glanced over at Hoseok. The other man was keeping quiet, eyes intently on Jungkook. Namjoon turned his attention back to the youngest of the group and continued on: “As far as your father is concerned, he was working on a possible alternative cure for cancer. The solution he was working on had the potential to become a medical breakthrough… However, it also had the potential to become a very lethal and addictive drug; a drug Min Yoongi was certainly interested in.” He paused, fidgeting slightly and adjusting his cardigan before he continued.

“Now that you’re nineteen, you have full access to your father’s will and along with that, all of his work. Yoongi is no moron, in fact, he’s incredibly intelligent and often stays several steps ahead of his enemies; much like a game of chess… He’s certainly figured out that you’ve become a legal adult, which puts you in very real danger. Yoongi is more than likely after you and your family name. We’ve been theorizing this for a while on our end, but Jimin realized it yesterday and called myself and Hoseok up to have us meet you here.”

Namjoon sat back to let what he had said so far sink in, grabbing his coffee. He brought the mug to his lips and took a long sip, setting the cup back down with a soft clink against the table. Namjoon pulled his cardigan closed slightly, bringing his eyes up to Jungkook’s again.

Jungkook let a heavy silence fall over the group before furrowing his brows, shaking his head. “No, no this is all some sick joke… and it- it isn’t funny. My parents were murdered _four_ years ago and not a damn thing has happened to me since then. You’re bluffing, you have to be.” Jungkook scoffed and tried to wave it off, but Namjoon started again.

“Yoongi is very _very_ dangerous; he rules most, if not all, of Seoul’s underground. He’s had a drug empire since he was fifteen, but he didn’t really become a threat until he turned eighteen and started to follow your father’s work. He’s lethal and has hundreds… No, thousands of men behind him. Jimin was right in calling us. He can’t keep you from Yoongi if he works alone. This is far bigger than you could ever fathom.”

Jungkook raised a brow and pointed a finger angrily towards Namjoon. “I’m telling you again that this _isn’t_ funny.” He turned to Jimin and glared. “Are you _really_ so bored that you had your cop friends try to scare me? I thought you were a lot better than that, Minnie.”

“Jungkook.”

Namjoon’s deep voice caught him off guard again. He turned to look at the other, scowl dropping into a frown.

“You need to take this a lot more seriously, you are in incredible danger and you-”

“Stop. Just… stop. I don’t want to hear it. Because, well… I’m not sure if you’re aware or not, but the anniversary of my parents’ deaths was yesterday and the three of you are really pathetic for pulling this little stunt right after the fact… That’s just sick.” He scoffed and made to get up, anger bubbling through his entire core. He was beyond pissed off at that point. He knew that Jimin had been a bit bored lately, but this was totally inappropriate and more than uncalled for. Before he could get anywhere at all, a hand coiled tightly around his wrist and stopped him. Jungkook looked down to see Hoseok glaring at him once again, holding onto him tightly.

The man’s voice came out quick and angered, making the other slowly sink back into his seat, eyes glued on Hoseok as he spoke.

“Do I have to spell it out for you? We’re not cops, we’re government agents and we have absolutely zero reason to lie to some brat kid like yourself. Especially about something this serious.”

“Hobi-”

“Shut up, Namjoon. Let me talk.”

Namjoon had a momentary look of shock on his features before it dissipated into something else; something that gave Hoseok permission to go on. So he did.

“Min Yoongi runs a very large and very dangerous drug empire. He started this empire as a fucking kid and now he has most of South Korea under his thumb, _not_ just Seoul. He’s smart, cunning, systematic, manipulative and most importantly, absolutely ruthless. Yoongi will kill anyone and everyone who dares to stand in the way of what he wants… or refuses to play by his rules. He’s killed many of our own personally… but he also has his men do the killing for him. He’s destroyed families and kidnapped countless people. Currently, we are aware of at least two people that are under his control by force. Blackmail, most likely. They have no choice but to do as they’re told, Jungkook. He’s kidnapped children and bred them into crazed assassins. He’s practically brainwashed men into believing he’s a fucking god.” The oldest of the group practically growled, ensuring his words stuck.

“For fuck’s sake, Jungkook, this man was connected to your parents’ deaths, we aren’t exactly sure how yet, but we know he was. He hasn’t made much of an appearance since their deaths, but in the recent weeks his activity has been all over the radar almost as if he wants to be seen. The medical practitioner that was assaulted a few weeks ago… the two security breaches in the last week… the scientists being killed? All of those occurred in or around JME, your father’s company. Yoongi broke into your father’s security system and ultimately broke into the building. He’s looking for something and at this point, he’s already figured out that he won’t find what he’s looking for anywhere within the walls of JME. What he’s looking for is something only _you_ have access to; which means his next move is going to be retrieving you. When he’s going to do just that? Well, that we don’t know.”

Jungkook sat there in a brief silence before the anger returned tenfold. “If you don’t know, then why the _Hell_ are you here? Why am I even here? I have no reason to believe you if you, as police, don’t even know important details like how he’s involved with the death of my parents or when the Hell he’s supposedly going to _come_ for me.” He rolled his eyes and stood up again.

Hoseok watched him and pursed his lips for a minute or so until he’d decided on what to say. “You need to believe us. Your life is in danger and you really have no time to be acting like a spoiled little brat.”

Jungkook shot Hoseok a hard glare. He reached out to tug on Jimin’s arm. “I’m ready to go home. I’m done here.”

Namjoon watched Jimin stand up as well. He let out a small sigh and stood up with Hoseok, eyes trained on Jungkook. “Please think all of this through tonight. Tomorrow Hoseok and I can pick you two up and bring you over to our headquarters personally. I’ll pull out all the information we have access to: every file, every photo, all the leads we have, every article we’ve traced… the whole nine yards. Doing that could get the two of us in serious trouble with the administration, but if that’s what it takes to convince you then I’ll do it. Is that acceptable? If we do that for you, will you please think about this overnight?”

Jungkook didn’t want to look at him. Something in his gut was twisting violently and he suddenly felt sick with anxiety; he wasn’t entirely sure what it was about. He didn’t want to believe the pair, but he also knew that federal agents would have no reason to lie to him. He kept his eyes trained on the floor and nodded slowly. “I’ll think it over tonight… and I’ll meet with you tomorrow. But! But…” He finally looked up at Namjoon, holding a finger out. “Meeting with you does _not_ mean I’ll immediately agree to have either of you help me. I’ll decide for myself _after_ I’ve seen everything you have. Only then will I decide the seriousness of your warnings…”

Namjoon visibly relaxes at his statement. He nods and gives a quick look to Hoseok that the other two don’t catch. When his eyes return to Jungkook, he’s smiling again. “We’ll pick you up at the estate at noon, then. Please have a safe trip home, gentlemen.” Namjoon bowed his head, followed by a still-fuming Hoseok.

Jungkook didn’t respond to the comment. He felt sick, pissed off, and very confused. Jungkook found Jimin’s hand and practically dragged him out of the cafe, completely forgetting about the umbrella back in the umbrella chute by the front door of the cafe. The pair was soaked to the bone before they even hit the main road, but Jungkook didn’t care at this point. He fumbled for his wallet while Jimin hailed a cab, neither saying a word to each other.

~**~

The entire ride back to the estate had been nothing short of awkward. Jungkook made a point of ignoring the fact that Jimin was sitting beside him and Jimin kept his eyes trained out the window at the passing scenery. Neither looked at each other, both sitting with their hands in their laps. The silence hung over them the entire ride home and continued even after Jungkook had paid the driver and the pair made their way up the long driveway towards the manor.

It wasn’t until they reached the steps to the front door that Jungkook finally spoke, voice coming out a lot more timid than he had planned, his voice cracking slightly in his nervousness.

“I-I’m sorry.”

Jimin stopped walking and glanced back down at Jungkook, who was a few steps behind him staring down at his feet once again. The rain hadn’t let up at all and the pair looked like two wet rats. Jimin furrowed his brows and stepped back down to Jungkook’s level. “What?”

“I’m sorry, Jimin… I’m sorry for the way I acted yesterday.”

“Kook you don’t have to-”

“No, I do. I gave you a hard time yesterday about everything and even today… I shouldn’t have acted the way I did and I really shouldn’t have given you such a hard time. I’ve just been… really emotionally conflicted and all this crap is just really confusing and kind of scary to think about if it _is_ true… and I just… M’sorry…”

Jimin softened his gaze and smiled faintly. He reached out to tilt Jungkook’s chin upwards, making the younger look up at him. His other hand brushed his wet bangs out of his face. “Come on, let’s go inside and get warmed up… I’ll see if Lee can prepare some tea while we change, yeah?” He grinned, eyes crinkling in a way Jungkook had always loved about him, reaching a hand up to flick him in the nose gently.

Jungkook looked up at him with wide eyes, raindrops dripping down the sides of his face. He turned his face away slightly, a small smile plastered on his face. He reached for Jimin’s hand and entwined their fingers, tugging him along back up the stairs. Jimin didn’t need to say anything else for him to know he’d been forgiven and he didn’t need to say anything for Jimin to know that he understood.

As soon as the two were inside, Lee called out from the kitchen to welcome them home. The two of them took off their wet shoes and left them by the door. Jungkook shrugged out of his wet suit jacket and draped it over one of the small chairs in the foyer, unbuttoning the first two buttons of his dress shirt and untucking the bottom from his pants. Jimin rested his hat on a coat hook and reached down to remove his gun from the waistband of his pants. He emptied the magazine and nodded his head for Jungkook to follow him to the kitchen.

Jimin sat in his usual spot down at the end of the island and set the gun off to the side, yawning slightly. Jungkook sat in the spot to the right of him, resting his head down on his folded arms. Lee observed the two and knew exactly what to do without being asked. He started the tea kettle and kept his back to them, opening up a cabinet to take out a bottle of honey. The older man cleared his throat quietly, turning around to gently slide Jungkook’s card across the island counter.

“Master Jungkook, wouldn’t you prefer getting into something warm?”

Jungkook picked his head up and glanced at the card, carefully picking it up and sliding it into the breast pocket of his shirt. He glanced back at Lee and shrugged. “I’m alright, Lee. I’ll settle for some tea and then be off to bed… it was… a _long_ and tiring afternoon.” Jungkook groaned quietly and rubbed at his eyes. He was still a bit angry, but he was mostly confused about all the information that had been thrown at him that afternoon. He knew that sleep was the best option and he knew it was the only thing that was going to make his mind temporarily stop.

No one said anything after Jungkook’s response to Lee. Jungkook rested his head down on his arms around and Jimin rested his chin atop his folded hands, elbows on the counter. He kept his eyes focused on the end of the counter, listening to the faint sound of rain hitting the kitchen windows and the occasional whir of the fire beneath the tea kettle.

The tea didn’t take long and before either of them knew it, two steaming tea cups were sitting in front of each of them. Jungkook frowned and picked his head up, staring down at the cup. He pulled it closer and held it in both hands, letting the cup warm up his palms. His mind continued to race causing him to draw his brows together again. “Actually… I think I’ll take my tea upstairs and rest now. I really don’t feel all that well and I have a headache.” He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, sliding out of his seat.

Jungkook started for the kitchen entryway, but stopped and turned slightly, biting his lower lip as he made eye contact with a very confused Jimin. Lee took the opportunity to turn around and busy himself with the dishes while the pair locked eyes. Jungkook felt his face heat up with embarrassment as he forced himself to speak.

“Uh… will you um… will you stay in my bed tonight, Minnie?”

Jimin blinked and then smiled, letting a small laugh leave him. “Jesus, I thought with that face something else was wrong. Don’t scare me like that.” Jimin brought the cup to his mouth and took a small sip. He set it back down and nodded. “Of course… was wondering when you’d ask again. I’ll be right up, yeah? Go get ready and lay down, I’m going to finish my tea real fast.”

Jungkook nodded, a small smile ghosting over his features. He sighed, relieved, and wished Lee a good evening before departing for the stairs.

Jimin waited until he heard a door shut on the second floor. He turned towards Lee and pursed his lips, debating how to start. Sighing, Jimin sagged his shoulders a little and looked down at his tea cup. “I had Kookie meet with Namjoon and Hoseok today, surely you remember them…”

Lee looked up in thought and then nodded, looking back at Jimin. “Yes. They were the officers Master Jeon was speaking to prior to his death.”

“Yeah, they were. I don’t think Jungkook is safe anymore and I wanted them to give their opinion. Well… it didn’t go well and Kook and Hoseok argued more than I would have liked. He doesn’t believe anything we’re saying and he left the meeting royally pissed off. I don’t know if it’s because deep down he knows it’s true… or because he’s just a stubborn prick sometimes.” Jimin sighed a little too loudly and rubbed his face.

“Master Jungkook will accept it, give him time. Most of his anger is probably emotions fueled from yesterday’s date. You know how he gets around this time.” Lee offered a small smile, bowing his head slightly. “Let him come to terms on his own, don’t force it on him.”

“Well, he did agree to meet with Namjoon and Hoseok again tomorrow. We’re going to visit their headquarters so that Kook can see the information they’ve been gathering on recent events… but also on Min Yoongi and the possible connection to the death of his parents. I think if he sees everything they’ve got on this guy then he might be more inclined to allow others to help. But also,” he sipped his tea again and slid off the chair. “I think it might make him understand the seriousness of what’s about to happen.” He grabbed the unloaded gun off the counter along with the magazine, glancing up at Lee again.

Lee thought everything over for a moment and then took Jimin’s empty cup, setting it down in the sink. He rested against the counter and looked up at Jimin. “I don’t want his whole world to be shattered again. Do what you must to protect him, but also remember to keep a clear head, Master Jimin.”

“I know, Lee. I won’t let anything happen to him, I promised that to his father and I plan to uphold my promise.”

“I trust you. I’m getting older and I won't always be here to help him get back onto his feet, so I'm putting all of my faith in you, Master Jimin. When I'm long gone, it's you he's going to need. He's most at ease around you and that's something I can never thank you enough for.” Lee bowed his head and then caught Jimin’s gaze, smiling sincerely.

There was a dark connotation behind Lee’s words, but Jimin pushed the feeling aside, bowing his head back. “Lee you have nothing to worry about.”

Jimin smiled softly and started for the door when Lee’s voice caused him to stop. “Master Jimin, do try your best to lay low tomorrow. If it’s as you say and his life really is in danger, the two of you going out so often might do more harm than good. I wish I could convince the two of you to just stay here tomorrow, but I think we both know that that isn’t possible. All I ask is you keep an eye on him tomorrow and above all, keep his mental state up.”

Jimin nodded. “I’ll do my best just as I do any other day. Rest easy tonight, Lee. Don’t stay up too late, I’ve got Kook tonight so you don’t have to worry.” He chuckled quietly and turned back for the door just as Lee bowed and wished him a good night as well.

As soon as Jimin crossed the entryway, a sickening feeling passed through him like a wave of anxiety. He suddenly had a very uneasy feeling and stole a glance back at Lee’s retreating frame. “No, no must be exhaustion. Today really was a long day…” Jimin waved it off and sighed, dragging himself up the stairs towards Jungkook’s bedroom.

~**~

Jungkook had been too tired to dispose of his dampened clothes properly, instead bundling them up in a pile that was sitting haphazardly outside the master bathroom door. He had gone upstairs, released himself from the cold and wet clothing he’d been wearing; proceeding to change into a pair of gray sweatpants and a white shirt that was two sizes too big for himself. He didn’t bother taking a bath or doing anything with his hair, instead opting to curl up under the covers to find immediate warmth. The three blankets provided more than enough heat and Jungkook found himself back in a blissful state of mind, but he knew that wouldn’t last long at all.

The teen started to doze off. He was almost asleep until a dip in the mattress stirred him from his slumber. His eyes fluttered open, but he couldn’t make anything out except for a blur of something dark moving towards him. The light switched off and Jungkook’s sight was cut off. Arms encircled his frame and drew him close, warmth taking over his body again. The young man felt his prior anxiety slowly leaving his body, instead being filled to the brim with a familiar peace. The arms around him were strong and comforting and the lips pressed to his head brought a renewed sense of security, putting his mind at temporary ease.

Jimin was holding him.

Jungkook moved his arms around the other, gripping the back of his shirt as his peaceful resolve broke and a sob left him. The arms around him only held him tighter as Jungkook cried, burying his face in Jimin’s chest. The younger of the two entangled his legs with Jimin’s, not even questioning that the other was now dressed in flannels and a shirt of some sorts and not the wet clothes from just a bit ago.

The two of them stayed like that for a few minutes. Jimin wanted to give Jungkook time to cry everything out and Jungkook needed time to compose himself. As the crying stopped and sniffling ensued, fingers carded through Jungkook’s brunette locks, soothing him further. Jungkook released his grip on the fabric of Jimin’s shirt, drawing one of his hands back to the front of their bodies. His hand settled on Jimin’s cheek, thumb caressing over the skin as he moved his head up to look up where he presumed the other’s eyes were. When he spoke his voice was soft.

“Please… please don’t ever leave my side.”

Jimin smiled in the darkness of the room. He knew Jungkook couldn’t see, but that was okay with him. He leaned down and pressed his lips to his forehead in an intimate manner. “I promise, Kookie, I’ll never leave your side. I’ll always be here to protect you, always.”

A small squeak left the smaller body. Jungkook buried his head against his chest again and shut his eyes. No matter how angry Jimin made Jungkook or how much of an asshole Jungkook was to Jimin, at the end of the day this man was his best friend. His partner in crime. The yin to his yang. Park Jimin had become everything to him after the death of his parents and the fact that this man could be there for him during his highs and his lows was more than enough to convince Jungkook that he needed him. He needed him more than anything.

Jungkook fell asleep in Jimin’s arms, emotionally and physically spent, but content knowing that the person he held in the highest regard would always be there for him. That the person he cared the most for would always be there to pick him up.

And he wouldn’t have it any other way.

~**~

Sunlight pooled in around the corners of the black curtains and illuminated the room with a late morning glow. Jungkook was sitting next to Jimin’s sleeping form, legs crossed and body hunched over, his own face only inches from Jimin’s. He was studying the way the other slept with his lips parted ever so slightly, black fringe hanging haphazardly in his face. He had an arm outstretched slightly from where he’d been holding Jungkook during the night. His other arm was curled up against his chest, tangled in the fabric of his shirt. Jungkook smiled softly, reaching out to delicately brush his fringe from his face, body still leaning in towards the other.

Jimin stirred slowly, eyes beginning to open. What was probably meant to be a small, intimate gesture to Jungkook turned into a complete nightmare for Jimin. The first thing his eyes made contact with was Jungkook’s eyes only inches from his own. His slipped shut again briefly only to snap open immediately. Jimin jerked back and rolled away from Jungkook, falling straight down to the floor with a loud thud. “Fuck, Kook!” He threw a hand to his chest and clutched at the fabric over his heart. “Shit, don’t do that you almost gave me a goddamn heart attack!” The elder groaned, lolling his head back as he sat on the floor.

Jungkook crawled to the edge of the bed and peered over sheepishly, grinning. “Sorry, Minnie… I wanted to let you sleep in today and you looked so… _normal_ , I just couldn’t help myself.” Jungkook laughed and held out a hand to help him up.

Taking his hand, Jimin groaned and picked himself up off of the floor. “What time is it?”

“Mm… five after eleven.”

“What? Kook! Why didn’t you wake me sooner? They’re picking us up at noon!” Jimin growled and scrambled across the room, stumbling up to the red wood dressers. He yanked open the third drawer, pushing around clothes until he found something suitable to wear. Across the room, Jungkook was watching him fondly, still perched on the edge of the bed.

For the last year or so, Jimin spent most of his nights in Jungkook’s room. The only times he didn’t stay with the teen was when he had work to do or when Jungkook threw one of his unnecessary fits and “kicked” him out of the room. However, since he was in the room more than he was out of it, Jungkook had given Jimin his own clothing drawer. Half the closet was also home to Jimin’s dress pants and jackets, all pressed to Jungkook’s liking. It was a pretty intimate thing to do, having someone make themselves at home in _your_ room, but having Jimin close by was the easiest way for Jungkook to keep his emotions in check and lessen the blow of the occasional nightmares.

Jungkook is pulled from his thoughts when Jimin comes over, still aggravated, waving a hand in his face. “Kook, let’s _go_. We have less than an hour before they’re here.”

“S-sorry, Jimin… I didn’t think you’d be this upset…”

Jimin had started to pull away, but stopped and regarded the guilty look on the other’s face. He sighed and rubbed at his temple before reaching out to ruffle his hair a little. “I’m not upset… just stressed alright? Come on, let’s get dressed so we can get this over with. When we get home, we can do whatever you want. Just…” Jimin thought over his word choice and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Just try to be a _little_ nicer today, yeah?” He flashed the other that smile that he loved so much.

Jungkook watched the way his eyes crinkled again and then found himself smiling, nodding his head. “I’ll try my best, but you know I can’t always be tamed.” He sighed dramatically for emphasis, finally rolling out of the bed and to his feet.

Jimin rolled his eyes and smirked to himself, turning away to wander off to the bathroom knowing they had very little time to get ready.

By the time they finished pampering themselves, as Jungkook would call it, the clock was reading five of. Jimin walked over to the bedroom door, calling out to Jungkook. The other emerged from the bathroom, shutting the light off behind himself as he made his way to Jungkook. He was dressed considerably better than the day before wearing black slacks, a navy blue v neck, a gray blazer and a black sunhat. He still looked more than a little too formal, but Jimin was not about to complain and lose more time. Jimin hadn’t cared much and threw on a pair of black jeans, a white t-shirt, and a green button down with the sleeves once again rolled up. The two stared at each other in contemplation before Jimin gave up and swung the door open, ushering Jungkook out quickly.

The two men head straight for the front door, both rushing to tug on their shoes. Jungkook chooses a pair of black loafers and Jimin sticks with his combat boots from the day before. Jimin straightens himself out and reaches for the front door, pulling it open. As he begins to step outside, Lee calls out to them and approached Jungkook.

Lee smiles and bows his head to the young master. “Master Jimin has informed me of today’s schedule. When you return I’ll prepare an early dinner. Do be careful, Master Jungkook. Use that good judgement of yours and remember that everything Jimin does is to keep you safe.” He bows his head again and glances to Jimin who just turns his head away.

Jungkook blinks and then turns down his lower lip in a pout. “Lee, I’m just going to the station. I won’t be gone long and it’s not like I’m heading to war… you’ll see me in a few hours. God you two have been acting so weird.” Jungkook turns back to Jimin and steps towards the door, looking back once more as he reaches the doorway. “Jimin and I will prepare dinner tonight. Take the afternoon off again. Relax around the estate or take the car into town, just don’t worry about work alright?” He smiled softly and nodded his head, giving a slight wave as he stepped out and shut the door behind him.

Once the door is shut and the two of them are walking down the steps, Jungkook can’t shake the sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He glances back at the estate one last time and then decides it’s just his nerves. He sighs softly and steps the rest of the way down, walking over to the driveway.

At the end of the driveway, two men were leaning against a silver Porsche. Both of them were wearing shades and both of them look just as they had the day before. Jungkook frowned when his eyes landed on Hoseok. The exchange with the other man hadn’t been all that pleasant and Jungkook had forgotten he’d be forced to spend another afternoon with him.

Namjoon stepped away from the car and opened the door to the backseat. “Thank you again for agreeing to this, Jungkook. It won’t take long, we’ve got everything prepared back at our headquarters. As soon as you’re satisfied you may leave, we’ll bring you right back here.”

Jimin slid in first while Jungkook stopped to look up at Namjoon. He wanted to be angry, but Namjoon’s smile felt too sincere and it was hard to scowl at this particular man. Hoseok, on the other hand, he had no trouble glaring at. Jungkook shook the thought away and offered a very small smile to Namjoon. “If this is as serious as the three of you claim, I guess I’ll see so for myself in the evidence you’ve gathered.” With that, he slid in beside Jimin, letting out a tiny sigh as the door shut beside him.

The drive to their headquarters took a little longer than Jungkook initially expected. It was located deep within the city and after adding in traffic, the drive had taken them about thirty minutes. The building was a large, white brick structure. Cop cars both marked and unmarked were parked in the front and to the right of the building in a guarded parking lot. A few people left the building, overlooking paperwork as they disappeared into the parking lot. Jungkook looked up and noticed most if not all of the windows on the building were tinted making it hard to see inside. He squinted through the glass of the car until the door opened and Namjoon was suddenly blocking his view.

“If either of you have any weapons of any kind, we will need you to hand those over. We have a tight security system and we can’t risk any type of compromise or security breach.”

Jungkook looked up at him and then glanced to the side as Jimin handed something over to Namjoon. Upon closer inspection, Jungkook could see that it was his gun. He gave Jimin a look and then climbed out of the car, opening his blazer. “I don’t have anything on me.” That seemed to be enough for Namjoon because he locked the car once Jimin was out and directed the two of them across the street and in through the front doors, Hoseok trailing them.

Namjoon flashed his badge once inside and walked Jungkook and Jimin over to a metal detector. Jungkook looked at the small bucket before begrudgingly relinquishing his watch, rings and earrings to the stupid black plastic pail. He hadn’t even noticed that Jimin was walking through without any trouble, sliding something into his pocket. Or if he did notice, he didn’t say anything. If anything, it would have made sense to Jungkook seeing as Jimin was a trained bodyguard who had professional weapons training. That practically made him a cop, right?

Jungkook grunted and stepped through the metal detector slowly, allowing the agent on the other end to check him once more with a smaller scanner. The machines cleared him so Jungkook gathered up his belongings and put everything back into place, immediately fiddling with the watch band as he followed the three through the lobby.

They walked down a series of hallways before stopping at a set of elevators in what Jungkook through was the west wing of the building. Namjoon held the doors open for them and hit floor six. No one said anything as the elevator went up. Jungkook continued to flicker his gaze back and forth, taking everything in. The elevator doors opened to a darker set of hallways. Phones were ringing and people were talking over one another, the sounds echoing all around him. A paper delicately landed on the floor in front of his feet as a young officer ran down the hall, likely having information on some kind of case.

“This way, Jungkook.”

Jungkook snapped his head up, noticing everyone was starting to walk away. “Sorry.” Jungkook followed after Namjoon, eyes still taking everything in. They passed by a few rooms he assumed to be interrogation rooms of the sorts. Their stop, however, was an open doorway in the middle of the corridor. Inside was a large room with several desks. Each desk was littered in all kinds of paperwork, photos and various coffee mugs, something Jungkook almost snorted at. In the back, a large projector screen covered most of the wall in that section. The wall to the left of the room had corkboards covered in pictures, article clippings and yards beyond yards of different colored yarns, connecting different points. On the other side of the room was a slightly larger desk than the others. That particular desk had a small lamp turned on and a laptop closed halfway. The rest of the desk had several large manilla folders full of god knows what kind of information.

Namjoon stepped over to said large desk and opened the laptop, eyes not meeting Jungkook’s once as he spoke. “This is our home for most of our time. There’s three… well, four other officers that work for us, but three are currently back on site at JME and the other…” He looked up at Hoseok, but Hoseok gave him a look to let him know he refused to be the one to say anything.

The former rolled his eyes and tapped away at the laptop quickly. “The other has been working undercover, infiltrating Yoongi’s gang, He’s been with him for three years so I’m not sure you’ll become acquainted with him. He has, however, been of great help to us in recent days with information regarding the breaches and deaths at your father’s building.”

Jungkook was listening, but his eyes kept falling back to the cork boards across the room. He walked over slowly and reached a hand out, tracing one of the strings of yarn.

It was Hoseok’s turn to speak up.

“That picture in the center is Yoongi.”

Jungkook drew his hand back quickly, a little more than startled. He looked back at Hoseok, then back at Yoongi’s photograph. “He looks so young…”

“The man is only twenty-six. He is young to be doing all of this, most of his men are.” Hoseok cleared his throat again and stepped over to Namjoon’s desk, picking up one of the manilla folders. He walked back to Jungkook and stopped, holding it open. “This is what Namjoon put together for you. I suggest you look through it so you can stop being so high and mighty about this situation, brat.” He scowled and ignored Namjoon when the other scolded him for his unprofessional behavior.

Jungkook glanced back at Jimin and nodded for him to come over to him. He took the folder from Hoseok and turned to rest it on one of the desks, flipping through it with Jimin. The older of the two reached out to grab an article from the stack inside the folder. “Kook, this is the article about the scientists at JME.” He looked at Jungkook and then looked down as Jungkook pulled out another article.

“...this one dates back to three years ago. It’s about that lab fire that killed one of my father’s assistants. Look, the photo of the body looks the exact same as the photos of the scientists.” Jungkook furrowed his brows and flipped through the pile more, stopping when he came across something familiar.

He gently and slowly set down the papers in his hand, his other shakily reaching out to grab the new papers in front of him. Jungkook held them unsteadily in front of his face, skin paling considerably. “This is a paper… all about the death of my parents. Look,” he skimmed through them and looked up at Jimin, holding them out. “Read that last paragraph. JME was threatened? I don’t understand… my father was a good man.”

Namjoon cleared his throat, having walked over to them after Jungkook had taken the folder. “Your father _was_ and _is_ a good man, Jungkook. The company was threatened after Yoongi realized that the death of your parents hadn’t guaranteed him access to your father’s work. While no one has any evidence of who actually killed your parents, everyone knew Min Yoongi wanted your father’s research. He threatened JME not once, not twice, but three times, actually. Each time, he was told no one had access to your father’s accounts. He sealed everything before he passed and for a while, it became an issue.”

The agent stepped next to Jungkook and flipped to the back of the folder, taking out a handful of photographs. He sifted through them before taking out one specific photo, handing it to Jungkook.

“This was taken a week ago. This is a photo of Min Yoongi outside of JME, right before the murders and also during the time of the first breach. Jungkook, I know we threw a lot at you yesterday, and I sincerely apologize, but this is far bigger than you and I could ever imagine. If he’s been outside of JME and possibly inside, there’s no doubt he’s been stalking the estate, the very estate you go home to day in and day out.”

Jungkook couldn’t take his eyes off of the photograph. He was vaguely aware of his hands shaking until Jimin reached for his free hand, squeezing it. Jungkook blinked and tore his eyes away, looking at Jimin with a thankful expression. He looked back at Namjoon and swallowed thickly. “So my parents’ deaths… the recent break ins… the murders… it’s all connected to this guy?” Jungkook gazed down at the photo again.

“Yes… it is. And with you turning nineteen, you now have full access to your father’s will and his work and Yoongi more than likely knows this. Your life is in danger, Jungkook, and we would really like to assign more bodyguards and agents to you in order to assure your safety. Everything you tell us or share with us will be confidential. Jimin will stay at home with you as your main bodyguard just like he has been. The others will simply be around to escort you should you leave the estate. This is only temporary. Once we can actually pin everything on Min Yoongi and shut him down, you’re free to do as you please and go about your life. But for now… please, consider the risks. 

Jungkook felt sick. Everything was spinning and he could feel his gut turning in an unpleasant way. His eyes flickered over the paper about his parents again before he shut them tightly, waving a hand. “Fine, do what you will… but for now, I would like to go home. A part of me still thinks this is an elaborate ruse… but there’s also substantial evidence here and I just really… really want to go home.” He felt a hand on his waist, knowing it was Jimin without even looking. The other stepped behind him and Jungkook immediately relaxed against him, eyes opening again.

Namjoon glanced back at Hoseok and nodded his head before looking back at Jungkook. “Absolutely. We’ll drive you home now. I’ll meet with my team and contact Jimin tomorrow about how we’ll handle assignments between you and our team members. I’m sorry we have to convince you this way… but you were pretty adamant about not having us help you and we couldn’t risk that.” He bowed his head and waved for Hoseok to follow as he turned to start for the door.

Jungkook didn’t say anything in return. He merely nodded his head slowly, eyes still wide. By this point, Jimin’s arms had moved around him and he was helping to guide him to the door. Jungkook didn’t remember much after that point, including how or when he got back into the car. He just knew at some point, he’d been put back in the car and buckled and that they were now halfway back home.

Was this what shock felt like?

~**~

The car ride back seemed to take a lot longer than it had when they were driving into the city, or maybe that was just the sudden influx of anxiety talking. Jungkook’s left leg was bouncing, something he had noticed once his mind had stopped spacing out on the drive. He furrowed his brows and frowned, pushing both of his palms down on his knee to try to relax his leg. Doing this took his eyes off the window, thus leaving him to completely miss the fact that they were pulling up into the driveway and something was definitely off about the gates to the Jeon Estate. No, he was far too busy internally screaming at his leg to stop moving.

In fact, Jimin’s voice alone is what dragged Jungkook away from his leg.

“Did you _see_ that?” Jimin had practically jumped out of his seat, now leaning over the armrest between Namjoon and Hoseok, one hand on the back of Hoseok’s seat, the other pointing ahead. “The gate was wide open. When Lee gets the mail in the morning he always shuts the gate behind him… but even then, we shut it when we left didn’t we?”

Namjoon’s hands gripped the steering wheel turning his knuckles white. His eyes were trained on something else. He swallowed thickly and slowly the car to a stop halfway up the driveway. “The gate is the least of my concern… I watched you two shut the front door and I don’t think your butler would keep it open for any reason.”

Jungkook followed his line of sight and felt something catch in his throat when he saw what Namjoon was talking about. The front door was slightly open he knew Namjoon was absolutely correct. Lee would never leave that door open, not for any reason, not even if Jungkook ordered him too. The man was too precautious and put Jungkook’s immediate safety above anything else.

The young brunette started to fumble with the door handle, but Namjoon turned his body in the driver’s seat and shook his head quickly. “No, wait. Stay calm and stick behind Hobi and myself. This spells trouble…”

Namjoon nodded over to Hoseok who leaned forward, opening the glove compartment. He reached inside and pulled out two pistols, handing one to Namjoon and keeping the other for himself. Namjoon started to take the safety off his own when something flashed across his face. He lifted his rear end off the seat in order to get to his belt better, popping the button on the gun case Jungkook hadn’t seen earlier. He drew the gun out of the holster and reached back, handing it to Jimin. “Safety off, now.” He commanded, continuing towards the front door of the manor slowly.

Seeing the three of them handling their guns suddenly made Jungkook actively anxious and he didn’t like it. He sat there looking like a deer in the headlights while the other three climbed out of the car. Jimin held his door open and held Jungkook out, gesturing for him to walk in front of him, leaving Namjoon and Hoseok to lead them up to the front doors.

Namjoon reaches the entrance first and doesn’t even make it all the way inside before he stops without warning. Hoseok nearly collided with his back, getting ready to get smart with him until he too stopped dead in his tracks. Both of them stared into the doorway which only made Jungkook all the more paranoid of what was going on.

Hoseok is the first to speak, gun immediately extending forward, ready for anything. “Oh shit… _fuck_!”

In the middle of the foyer, illuminated by the afternoon light flooding in through the glass windows above the door and from the open door itself, lay Lee’s lifeless body. His hands were folded on his chest, but that was the only part about this that looked at all peaceful.

Namjoon took a careful step forward to see the body closer.

The older man’s throat had been slit open in a perfectly clean cut. Multiple gunshot wounds covered his body, mostly his chest cavity, providing a majority of the blood that was slowly pooling across the white, tiled floor. Namjoon stepped closer and crouched down next to his body, touching the skin. He hissed under his breath and glanced back at Hoseok, who was still in the doorway. “This happened recently.” He started to get up, but something caught his eye. Namjoon tilted his head slightly as he leaned in closer. Carved into Lee’s right hand was the clear image of a snake, suddenly Namjoon felt his blood boiling with rage.

A gasp sounded from behind, causing the officer to whip his head around just as a pair of hands quickly moved over a very shaken Jungkook’s eyes. Namjoon looked up to meet Jimin’s gaze, both of them knowing the latter hadn’t acted quickly enough.

Jungkook had already seen it all.

Time picked up in the moments that followed. Jimin quickly pulled Jungkook aside and Hoseok moved in to start checking out the surrounding rooms. Namjoon tore his radio off of his belt and brought it to his mouth, words laced with venom as he spoke.

“ _Get me back up_ _now!_ Jeon Estate, _all_ available units on scene immediately.”

As the words hung in the air, the only other sound around them was the rain picking up outside and the steady, sharp breaths leaving Jungkook’s mouth as Jimin finally forced him to sit down on the bottom step of the manor entryway.

Namjoon squeezed the radio in his hand, glaring down at the snake carving once more.

_I’ve always hated the rain._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! Taj here, are you guys still okay after that conclusion? You still with us? Good! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter, Andy and I have been working really hard to make this the best it can be. Nearly 11k words later and this is what we've got for you. We tried to warn you this wasn't exactly the happiest fic in the world! I'm officially moderating the twitter (@BSTFanfic) so if you have any questions or wish to keep up with updates, that'll be the first place we post!
> 
> See you all on the flip side, we've got a whole nother chapter to get up by Friday!
> 
> Toodles!


	4. Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where there is desire, there is gonna be a flame  
> Where there is a flame, someone's bound to get burned  
> But just because it burns, doesn't mean you're gonna die  
> You gotta get up and try, and try, and try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey andy here, sorry it took so long to update my mental health has been nothing short of disastrous so i wanted to focus on that. this chapter was kinda rushed IMO so its not my favorite...(like highkey its my worst writing thus far) but happy new year hope it was good for y'all!
> 
> it took two months to update and im disappointed in myself for that. please let me know what you think, your comments have been very motivating and encouraging for me to push myself.
> 
> also not every chapter will have chapter pictures and you WILL be introduced to the first of yoongi's crew in the next chapter. if anyone wants to take a guess and you're right, ill let you in on the chapter BEFORE its release!
> 
> chapter song 'try' - pink

The door opened with a small creaking noise.

Inside, the room was a lot smaller than the bedroom Jungkook had taken solace in back at the Jeon Estate. There were no walk-in closets or master bathrooms. There was no king sized bed or bay windows with elegant, satin curtains. Instead, Jungkook found himself looking at a full, if that, with plain, gray sheets and pillows that looked all too flat. There was a dresser on the right hand side that looked like it had seen better days, but at least it looked sturdy unlike the desk under the window in the back of the room that looked as though it would collapse under the touch of a feather. The walls were an off-white color and the carpet was light beige, though slightly discolored in some areas.

“Okay, not as bad as we thought, hm Kook?”

Jungkook barely acknowledged the voice behind him. He made a quiet ‘hm’ sound and slowly carried himself into the room, aware that Jimin was right behind him.

After the events of the day before, Jungkook had damn near insisted he and Jimin share a bedroom. Jungkook wasn’t entirely sure if his rooming demands transpired from fear or from the sheer fact that Jungkook simply did not want to be alone in a foreign place. Whatever the reason, both he and Jimin were now going to be crammed into a room that was barely an eighth of the size of Jungkook’s previous bedroom. How they were going to fit all of their luggage in the room was beyond him, but at least Jungkook had the comfort of knowing Jimin would be right beside him anytime he needed him.

As Jimin shuffled about in the room, Jungkook couldn’t help but to recall the events from the previous day.

 _“Get me back up now! Jeon Estate, all_ _available units on scene immediately.”_

_Namjoon’s voice wrung clearly through his head. He stepped forward automatically, but a pair of warm hands moving over his eyes stopped him in his tracks. However, those hands had just a second too late. Jungkook’s eyes had already fallen prey to the site before them. In the middle of the floor, Lee’s lifeless body rested in a pool of the man’s own blood. Jungkook wasn’t even aware he’d started crying until something warm dripped onto his shaking arms._

_Images of his parents’ mangled corpses flashed through his mind. Jungkook remembered finding them on his fifteenth birthday, laid out on the floor of his father’s office, each littered in bullet wounds, slashed necks, and that god forsaken snake carving. They had been murdered because of information they had; they had been killed because of ongoing research. Despite how fucked up the whole thing was, there was a reason behind their deaths._

_But Lee…_

_There was so much wrong with this scene. Lee had been nothing more than an innocent old man. He had been with the Jeon family for years and had taken care of Jungkook since he was just a child. Namjoon said that this Min Yoongi guy was after himself, so why was Lee dead? Why was someone lying in a pool of their own blood if they weren’t the infamous Jeon Jungkook?_

_That’s when it hit. That’s when everything made sense._

_Jungkook’s knees began to give out as hysterics ripped through his form. He felt himself starting to collapse, but Jimin’s strong arms held him up. Jungkook choked out a sob and weakly gripped Jimin’s shirt. Lee was without question innocent. His death wasn’t an accident, it was a warning. Min Yoongi had personally disposed of Lee as a warning to Jungkook that he was active and that he was coming for him. Lee was dead because of him. Lee was murdered because of his association to Jungkook._

_Shock coursed through him, blending his emotions together until he was numb, unable to distinguish anything he was actually feeling. Everything around him blended into something eerily similar to white noise and Jungkook found himself unable to move, eyes wide and glued to the wall across from him._

_Someone nearby was barking orders left and right, directing people on where to go and what to do. Jungkook was pretty sure it was Namjoon, but the voice was so muffled and scratchy that he wasn’t entirely sure. Someone else is talking right beside him and he’s aware of movement in front of his face. Jungkook is fairly certain that person is Jimin. He can’t quite make out the words, but he was almost positive he heard the other ask him if he was alright. Jungkook can’t look at him, eyes glazed over._

_Jimin grabbed his face, forcing Jungkook to meet his eyes. One of his hands moved to his hair, petting it softly as he pleaded with Jungkook, or at least that’s what Jungkook assumed he was doing. Jimin is muttering something over and over and Jungkook tried his damnedest to listen, but it was to no avail._

_Several new faces moved into his peripheral, but he already knew he wouldn’t be able to remember. His mind was beyond coherent and Jungkook hadn’t even caught the name Namjoon called out as each new person moved onto the scene. He tried to move his head to look at the newcomers, but he was suddenly aware that he was being moved. Jungkook registered that Jimin had guided his back towards the steps, gently easing him down into a sitting position._

_The white noise eased up just enough for Jungkook to hear Jimin talking to him._

_“...and we’re going to keep you safe. But we can’t. Stay. Here. Jungkook, you are no longer safe here. We have to move you, we have to go.”_

_Jungkook frowned and slowly looked over at Namjoon who had just finished giving more orders on his radio. He was approaching them and Jimin straightened himself out, frowning at whatever the other had said. Namjoon moved in front of him and put a hand on his shoulder, crouching down to meet him at eye level._

_“Jungkook.”_

_His voice is hoarse and seemed too bleak for the man’s personality. “Jungkook, we can’t keep you here. Your father’s office was ransacked again and we’re certain they know you’ve been living here. We’re going to move you somewhere safer, okay? Things are going to pick up a little faster than we’d hoped, you’ll be with one of our men at all times until Min Yoongi is in our custody. Things are going to get a little hectic, but we are going to keep you safe.”_

_Jungkook could hear the words and clearly see Namjoon and Jimin in front of him, but for some reason nothing that either said was registering in his brain. He wasn’t even sure who the Hell had come in as back up or what was going on. All he knew was that Lee was dead and something disconnected him from anything else._

“Is that okay?”

Jungkook snapped his head up after being pulled from his thoughts. Jimin was standing in front of him, a look of concern taking over his delicate features. Jungkook frowned and tilted his head slightly; he parted his lips to speak, but nothing came out. Instead, he resorted to staring at the space beside Jimin.

Jimin frowned and reached out to touch his nose. “Jungkook, Namjoon really needs to speak to me… why don’t you lie down and try to sleep for a bit?”Jimin frowned even more when the other failed to respond. He leaned in and kissed his forehead, gently nudging him towards their new shared bed. “Go on, I’ll be back soon and then we can sleep this all away, yeah?”

Somehow that made Jungkook comply. The younger of the two decidingly crawled into the bed and curled up into the smallest ball Jimin had ever seen him in. Jungkook had his back to him and Jimin took that as the only confirmation that it was okay for him to leave that he was going to get. Jimin released another sigh; Jungkook would use his words when he was ready, there was no use in forcing him now.

Jimin opened the door and stepped into the hall quietly, shutting the door behind himself. Namjoon was already waiting, back pressed against the opposite wall, arms folded over his chest. He didn’t look happy at all and honestly, Jimin didn’t blame him. The situation took a turn for the worst and no one was prepared at all; _especially_ not Jimin. It was scary to think that, had they not agreed to Namjoon’s proposal, there was a good chance Jimin would be six feet under right now and Jungkook would be somewhere within Yoongi’s grasp, hidden away from the world. Jimin shivered and averted his gaze down to his feet, chewing on the inside of his lip. Min Yoongi was moving faster than anyone had anticipated and Jimin was beginning to sense a familiar pool of anxiety bubble in his stomach.

“Jimin, how is he?”

Jimin snapped his head up as he was torn from his own thoughts, eyes wider than he had wanted. He quickly composed himself and released a small breath, looking over at the other before glancing back at the bedroom door that was shut behind him. “He’s… alright. He’s breathing and that’s what counts. Not very responsive, but did you really expect him to be? He just found his butler and caretaker dead in the foyer of his manor yesterday.”

“In the same fashion his parents were killed.”

“Right, so I mean… that has _got_ to be fucking with his head right now. Up until that point, I really don’t think he believed any of us was serious about how much danger he was in. This was certainly a wake up call… a really fucking unfortunate wake up call.”

Namjoon took his words into consideration and nodded slowly. The older man stepped away from the wall and slipped his hands into the front pockets of his jeans, standing just mere inches from the other. “I hope you do realize this means the estate is restricted grounds until this is over now. Neither you or Jungkook are to enter those grounds, regardless if one of us is present or not. It’s too dangerous; they will return.”

Jimin looked at him in disbelief. “Wait, what? Namjoon, that’s absurd. I understand why you moved him immediately, but to not allow him to go back? You can’t displace him so quickly without letting him take this all in. He’s not built like you or I. He’s going to lose his fucking shit and trust me, you aren’t going to be prepared for that.” Jimin drew his brows together, looking at the other.

“We can cross that bridge when we get there.”

“His belongings are at the estate.”

“We’ve already taken care of the rest of your things. You’ve brought along several suitcases and we handled the rest throughout the morning.”

“He’ll want to check.”

“There’s nothing to check. Clothing and anything else of importance was transported here. Furniture is all that stands in that estate.”

“His-”

“Jimin, _s_ _top_. Nothing you say or do will convince me or my team any differently. I’m sorry that things didn’t go according to plan, but we also didn’t account for the death of his butler or anticipated Yoongi acting as quickly as he did. What don’t you understand about what I’m saying? Jungkook is in _danger_. Keeping him here now is the only way to keep him safe. This situation is no longer stable and is _barely_  in our control. If we’re going to get back ahead of the game, we need to start now and we need to do so by placing Jungkook somewhere safe.”

Namjoon watched the other and then sighed, voice softening up quite a bit. “Jimin… you’re an agent too. I’m sure he isn’t aware of that yet and maybe that’s for the best, but this is also for the best. We won’t give him the address, we won’t disclose any information to anyone outside of this house. No one will locate us and we-”

“Are you planning on keeping him here? Keeping him locked up like some prisoner?” Jimin was scowling, fists clenched at his sides.

“Jimin-”

“ _No._ Don’t you _dare '_ Jimin' me. After the death of his parents, Jungkook only stayed behind doors for about a week or two. After that, he kept up appearances and continued speaking in his father’s name. If you keep him here, people are going to start to question it. People are going to wonder where Jeon Jungkook has gone and you’ll have to answer to that, which you can’t, trust me. You are going to make this a lot worse for him if you shelter him. I don’t care if you have to get myself or other agents to tail him, but you _cannot_ hole him up down here.” Jimin was beyond pissed. He closed the remaining distance between the two, not backing down.

“You really think _Min Yoongi_ is going to play by those rules? That he won’t come looking for him? No, he’s not a fool. You better think long and hard about this, Namjoon. You’re putting an entire team at risk by confining him to this place…”

Namjoon looked down at him and finally sighed. “You really don’t give anyone a chance to talk, do you…” It was a rather brash thing to say; considering Namjoon had cut the other off several times now, but Jimin was jumping to conclusions and Namjoon wasn’t about to deal with it. “No one said anything about locking him up here. I’m aware he has a public spotlight on himself. All I was going to suggest was simply keeping him here until he calmed down. He still hasn’t come to terms with what is happening and we can’t risk shoving him out into the public like this. It’ll make our jobs a lot more difficult than they already are.”

Jimin watched him for any signs of bluffing, but Namjoon seemed sincere enough. He was still pissed off, but for now he would have to let it go. He pinched the bridge of his nose and gazed back at the closed door. “I need to get back to him… but once he’s up for talking, I think everyone needs to sit down together and explain to Jungkook _exactly_ what is going on and let him decide what he wants to do. For now, let me focus on him. Let me bring him back to reality okay? We can’t do shit until he’s recovered…”

The other pondered it over before sighing. “I guess I don’t have much of a choice… let me know when he’s ready to speak with everyone. For now, I’ll go brief the team on what’s going to possibly go down in the next few weeks. Make sure he eats well.” Namjoon didn’t like the tension, but if Jimin were provoked any further, Namjoon was worried it would create a much bigger problem.

Team discourse.

He watched the other move back into the room without another word. Of course Jimin had nothing to say to that. Namjoon rolled his eyes and turned back down the hallway; as there was nothing else to do for the time being. He thought it would probably do him some good to go find the rest of the team and let them know of the real possibility of having to re-introduce themselves one by one to Jungkook. Wasn’t this just a bitch of a situation...

Jimin shut the door carefully behind himself, sighing as he leaned against it. Jungkook was curled up on the bed against the wall, his back to Jimin. He could tell that the younger was still awake and it made him frown. Jungkook, who was usually so opinionated and extroverted, had been reduced to this small near-broken state, hardly giving anyone acknowledgement. It broke Jimin’s heart to see someone he’d become so fond of over the years look so lost.

Very slowly, Jimin eased out of his shoes and jeans and moved over to slide under the covers beneath the other. The movement must have stirred the other out of his thoughts because before he knew it, Jungkook had turned his body and nestled himself in Jimin’s arms, head tucked beneath his chin. Jimin didn’t have to say anything. All he had to do was hug the boy closer, lips pressing against the crown of his head.

This was going to a long next couple of days.

 

~**~

 

_Jungkook milled about the kitchen, humming as he decided on something to much on. The pantry was filled with healthy choices and some not-so-healthy choices, the latter of course being what Jungkook opted for. He found a small jar filled with different flavored sugar sticks. He pulled a red one out and hummed happily before a voice made him stop as if he’d been caught in the act of murder._

_Turning, he caught a glimpse of his butler standing all but a few feet from him, hands on his hips._

_“Master Jungkookie, you know better than to fill up on those horrible sugar snacks before supper, what would your father think?”_

_Jungkook groaned and stared at his butler incredulously. “Lee. I am eighteen, almost nineteen-years-old_ _… I think I'll be fine with one snack before supper. Seriously, you worry too much.” He took a bite of the sugar stick to make a point before starting to walk away. “Besides, father and mother aren't here anymore…”_

_Lee sighed and smiled softly, giving a slight bow. “You're right Master Jungkook, my apologies.”_

_Jungkook rolled his eyes and waved him off. “Forgiven, Lee. Don't stress it.” He snickered and took another bite out of the stick before darting out of the kitchen just as Jimin came around the corner to investigate what all the fuss was about._

_Lee made some kind of comment before his light laughter filled the rooms of the first floor. Jungkook was leaning against the stairwell in the foyer, smiling to himself as he looked down at the sugar stick fondly._

Jungkook rolled over once he realized he could no longer sleep. He stared at the blank wall of the room that was staring right back at him. The only thing he could hear was Lee’s contagious laughter ringing in his ears. He quickly shoved a pillow over his head, groaning loudly. The last few nights had been nothing but constant reminders of his now-deceased butler.

His joints ached and his skin felt clammy and gross. How long had he been in that room? A day? Two? Three? He wasn’t sure anymore. The last few days had become but a blur to him. In fact, Jungkook couldn’t seem to remember anything beyond the death of his butler. It was like everything else had faded away. Well, maybe it had. Jungkook sat up slowly and held his head. “A shower might actually do me some good right now…” He groaned and carefully swung his legs over the side of the bed, hesitating before dropping down to his feet. His legs were stiff and the pain immediately proceeded to shoot up his spine. Jungkook cringed and steadied himself for a few seconds before padding into the small bathroom attached to the bedroom he was currently situated in.

The warm spray of water was an instant relief, he could feel the grime ebbing its way off of his skin; a cleansing relief. He sighed and rested his forehead against the wall of the shower as water ran down his back. Just a few days ago he’d been smiling with Jimin in the kitchen of his own estate. Now he didn’t know where the fuck he was, nor did he feel the slightest bit happy. Instead, his stomach turned with something close to despair.

Jungkook finished washing up and shut the water off, stepping back into the small room with a towel about his neck and waist. He spotted the suitcases over by the desk through the open door. A laptop was sat propped open on the wood, but clearly off. He frowned briefly before going to the first suitcase, settling it down on the floor to open it. He pulled out a pair of briefs and black slacks, standing back up.

By the time Jungkook had finished, he was dressed in the slacks, black socks, and a dark blue button down with the sleeves rolled up. He found a pair of his dress shoes and moved his bangs out of his face as he stared at himself in the vanity mirror. He stared a moment longer before sucking in a small breath and moving to the door, stepping out into the foreign hallway. The first thing he noticed outside the room was that it was quiet, almost _too_  quiet.

The brunet made his way down the hall, rubbing at his arms as he walked. Where the hell was Jimin? What about Namjoon? Or that guy Hoseok? He furrowed his brows and turned at the end of the hall, spotting a set of stairs. As he started down them, he caught wind of distant voices. Relief washed over as he realized that he wasn’t alone after all, not that he had voiced it as a concern to begin with.

A low rumble in his stomach brought his thoughts back to the stairs beneath his feet. Jungkook swallowed thickly and continued his descent, finding the stairs had led him into a room that looked similar to a den. There was a red couch and a matching red chair not to far from it, sitting across from a worn-out entertainment system. Atop the entertainment system was a television that was off. No one was in there, but he could distinctly make out at least four voices talking over one another.

Jungkook would have to save exploration of this strange new place for later.

He left the room and walked through another set of stairs that lead into a room he assumed to be the dining room. That assumption was confirmed as the next opening lead to a kitchen. While he didn’t take the time to study each room, he could already tell wherever he was was much smaller and much less luxurious than his own estate. Interesting, but hardly surprising.

Jungkook left the kitchen out of the entryway on his right-hand side. The voices from before were much louder now. Jungkook felt along the wall as he walked slowly, swallowing a lump in his throat. He had found himself traveling along a particularly long corridor. Up ahead, right in the middle of said corridor, was a set of doors. As Jungkook approached it he saw that the two wooden doors were opened slightly, leading into the room. Peering into the room and pushing the doors open further, he noticed two things right away; aside from the source of the voices:

One, The room was huge, dimly lit and looked very much like one of the rooms he’d seen on some crime shows, much like the one he’d seen with his father on a brief trip to America; he vaguely remembered it having the word ‘CSI’ somewhere in the title. Or was it NCIS? Regardless, Jungkook had seen a room set up much like this one before. The room didn’t have much lighting and the desks seemed to all be arranged relatively close to one another. Laptops and projectors littered the space and papers seemed to be haphazardly scattered about. It was not a typical room one would find in any kind of house. That right there told him this wasn’t his typical living situation.

Two, There was a giant cork board situated at the back of the room with hundreds upon hundreds of photos all linked together with different colored strings and tacks. The center of the cork board had a huge photo of Min Yoongi. But what struck Jungkook the most was his own photo just slightly to the right of Yoongi’s photo with a big red circle around it. If he remembered correctly, normally those boards only had suspects and victims and Jungkook was more than certain he was still alive.

He stepped into the room more, seemingly still unnoticed, and made his way to the board. Under Jungkook’s photo were several smaller photos, one of which was already marked off with a big fat, red ‘X’. That photo was of course of Lee. Jungkook sucked in a shaky breath, reaching out to touch the photo gently before tracing his eyes over the others. Next to Lee, there was a photo of Jimin, Namjoon, Hoseok and then four faces he didn’t recognize. Each of those photos had purple strings leading to Jungkook, who had a red string leading to Yoongi.

Up by Min Yoongi’s face, there were spaces for photos, but nothing in their places yet. Jungkook frowned and noticed that most of the pictures on the board were news clippings and photographs of places Yoongi had been scene. Others were of crime scenes. Two of the crime scenes Jungkook recognized. One of of his parents, the other of Lee. He reached out to touch the photos gently, tracing over Lee’s body, then his parents’ bodies. He drew his hand back as if burned and glanced up towards the far left corner of the board.

In that corner, several small photos were pinned with blue strings attaching each one to Yoongi. Underneath the grouping of photos was a single tacked piece of paper that read, ‘In Hiding’. Above the groupings someone had written something over each half of the photos in poor penmanship. One half read ‘Block B’, the other ‘B.A.P’. Jungkook let out a snort which apparently was finally enough to draw _someone’s_ attention.

“What the hell is all of _this_?”

Jungkook gestured to the wall and turned on a dime, facing the first person to approach him.

“Welcome to the land of the living, Jungkook.”  
  
Of _fucking_ course it was Namjoon.

Jungkook rolled his eyes and turned his back towards the wall. “I don’t understand what this is. I mean- I can assume that my photo and those under me are targets… but what is everything else? What are these colors? And who are these people over here,” he said, moving towards the left hand side. Jungkook rested his hands on his hips, trying hard to make sense of what he was seeing.

Namjoon laughed behind him and rolled up the sleeves of his black button down, loosening his tie. “This, Jungkook, is everything we’ve been able to put together about the current situation. You are right; your photo, and those beneath you are known targets. That’s what the red strings are… The blue strings are people who are known to currently work for Min Yoongi or have worked for him in the past. We haven’t added them yet, but there will be black strings for locations and green for any confirmed future targets. If we can get ahead of him and find out where he’ll be before he’s there, we’ll mark those off in purple.” Namjoon glanced over to make sure he was following, which he was.

“Those people over there are gangs that merged with his own a few years back. Both of them were confirmed to be in hiding. We suspect Yoongi put many of his sub units into hiding while he worked on his resurfacing after your parents' murder.”

“Why would he do that?”

“When you’re at war, and you’re the ring leader, you don’t want to put all your best men forward, but enough to ensure your victory. The same fits in this situation. Yoongi runs a  _massive_  drug empire. He _owns_ the streets of Seoul; people are afraid to fuck with him. However, he’s also human; anything can happen and even Yoongi is aware of this. Therefore, he sent sub-units underground in case anything happens to him. The leaders of those two groups in particular are his true right hand men. If he’s caught, or even killed; they’ll resurface and finish what he started.

“And how do you know they’re in hiding?” Jungkook was looking at him with intrigue, taking in every word he was saying.

Namjoon looked back up at the photos, licking over his lower lip. “No one from either group has been seen since your parents passed away, the same time his focus shifted to you, their only heir. It would have been shifted to your older brother had he not been killed during his time in service.”

Jungkook cringed slightly at the mention of his late brother. He cleared his throat and stepped to the right, tapping a knuckle against the blank spaces beside Yoongi’s photo. “And what about these spaces?”

“Min Yoongi has a public entourage. Or rather, has men he kept out of hiding. Like I said, the ring leader won’t put all his best men forward, but he’ll put some; enough to ensure his victory against you. We have no solid photographs of them yet, but men have been seen with him. Once we get a clear shot, they’ll be added up here and we’ll do database searches for anything we can find on them. “

Jungkook whistled lowly, stepping back to look at the board as a whole again. He turned to face Namjoon a moment later. “Did you do all of this today?”

Apparently that was funny enough to draw a laugh from Namjoon and from the bodies behind him that Jungkook had honestly forgotten about. He blinked and immediately noticed two familiar faces: Hoseok and Jimin. The third face he couldn’t register at all. He frowned, but was soon brought back to Namjoon’s attention as the other spoke.

“Jungkook, you’ve been out of it for three days. Four if you want to count the night we arrived here. We’ve been working on this case day and night since our arrival… and it’s not complete. There’s a lot we’re still trying to piece together to add to this wall. There’s a lot that you’ve missed and I can gladly catch you up, explain everything to you and what to expect going into the future”

Jungkook let everything he’d been told sink in, especially the offer at the end to fill him in fully. It was an offer he knew he should accept. For one, he had absolutely _no_  idea where he was. The house was foreign and he hadn’t really gotten a chance to look around yet. Secondly, there was still quite a few questions burning at the back of his mind about the board itself and some of the photos tacked onto it. And last, but certainly not least, why he was standing in a room that looked like it was a part of some spec ops unit from fucking Call of Duty?

The younger male then shook his head, eyes glancing over to the unfamiliar faces beneath his own photo. When he spoke in return, he couldn’t take his eyes away from those photos. “No… no. Not yet at least. Trust me, I will be sitting you down and asking you many questions, especially about where we are and _who the fuck_ the people are in those photos, but there’s another matter we must tend to first before I agree to listen to your explanation and cooperate.” He finally tore his gaze away and gave Namjoon a challenging stare.

Namjoon raised a single brow, bringing his arms up to cross them over his chest. “Oh?” He flitted his eyes to the left just briefly as Hoseok and Jimin came to stand on either side of him.

“We’re _going_ to have a proper funeral for Lee.”

 

~**~

 

The funeral service had been brief. Lee had no family other than Jungkook and anyone he might have met through the boy’s father, so the attendance had only been made up of Jungkook, Jimin, Namjoon, Hoseok, a few house maids that had worked under the Jeon’s in the past, and the strange men from the photos back in the briefing room, or whatever it was going to be called. Jungkook gave a speech about the man’s loyalty to his family and how he’d been like a grandfather to him. The service concluded with Lee being buried alongside Jungkook’s parents and Jungkook being driven back to his new location with Jimin and the agents.

While driving back, Jungkook had his hand in Jimin’s, eyes focusing on the passing scenery. He had been quiet a majority of the ride, deep in thought, but the younger male finally cleared his throat and shifted in his seat, drawing the attention of both Namjoon and Jimin. Hoseok was driving otherwise Jungkook was sure he would have looked at him as well.

“We’re _going_ to catch the bastard who killed Lee. Whether or not it really was Min Yoongi or one of his men, we will be catching the person responsible. Lee was an innocent old man. He tended to my family for years, there was no reason he needed to be made out to be an example for me. If Min Yoongi wanted my fucking attention, he surely has it now.”

Jungkook’s words came out like venom. He growled and squeezed Jimin’s hand without meeting the other’s eyes. He returned his attention back out the window. No comment was needed. Everyone in that vehicle understood that Min Yoongi and his men were to be taken down no matter what. The only thing that Lee’s death had changed was their pace. Yoongi had come out to play much faster than Namjoon had originally voiced to Jungkook and Jimin the other day and Jungkook wasn’t going to sit around and sulk anymore.

He watched as Hoseok rolled down his window to enter the code to the gate surrounding the place Jungkook was to call home for the next who the fuck knew how many days or weeks. Jungkook let out a sigh and sank back into his seat, giving Jimin’s hand a faint squeeze, slowly releasing his hold as Hoseok pulled into the garage and cut the engine.

The other car pulled into the space beside them. The three men who had been in that car wasted no time getting out to head into the house through the door to the right of the car Hoseok had been driving. Soon enough, Namjoon and Hoseok also left the car to head inside, leaving Jimin and Jungkook alone for the time being. Jungkook parted his lips to say something, but Jimin was already stepping out of the car. He walked around to his side and opened the door, holding a hand out to Jungkook. Jungkook took it and didn’t say anything as Jimin shut the door behind him.

The two of them looked at one another for what seemed like an eternity until Jimin took his hand and lead him inside. Jungkook frowned and squeezed his hand, keeping his eyes downcast as the two of them found their way back to the kitchen. Jimin stopped them and turned to face Jungkook, one hand still holding his. His other hand reached up to brush the back of his knuckles against his cheek.

“How are you holding up?”

Jungkook blinked and then laughed quietly, glancing away. “You ask me this every day…”

Jimin couldn’t help the laugh that left him. He leaned in to press his lips to Jungkook’s forehead briefly. “Well, because I worry about you. You’ve been through a lot in the last week. I want to make sure you’re alright or rather, as alright as you can be right now... “

The younger smiled at the sincerity behind his words. He squeezed his hand again and looked up to search Jimin’s eyes. “I’m hanging in there… it’s been tough. But… actually…” Jungkook trailed off and bit his lip. He looked down and rubbed the back of his neck. “Speaking of having been through a lot… I’d like to be caught up now. Namjoon offered yesterday when I came down, and I’d like to accept that offer now. I’d like to know what I’ve missed.”

Jimin watched him and then nodded slowly. As he spoke, he glanced up behind Jungkook, eyes meeting someone else’s. “Yeah… yeah, that can be arranged. Here,” he gestured to the seats in the kitchen, sighing slightly, “sit down. It’s… quite a bit to take in.”

Jungkook followed his line of sight to meet Namjoon’s eyes behind him. He swallowed thickly and sat down in the gestured seat, grabbing Jimin’s hand again once the bodyguard was seated beside him. Namjoon cleared his throat and stepped to the side as Hoseok and the three men from before stepped into the kitchen. Suddenly, the space became a lot smaller than before and Jungkook felt increasingly hot and nervous in the black suit he was wearing.

Jimin was careful as he spoke, thumb rubbing small circles into the skin of Jungkook’s own hand.

“After we left the precinct with Namjoon and Hoseok… we returned to the estate. The gate and door had both been opened, forcibly. Namjoon and Hoseok were the first to enter; We tried to keep you back, but you wouldn’t have it. That’s when we all saw Lee’s body, and I’m not sure you remember anything after that… you kind of went into a shutdown mode and didn’t really snap out of it until yesterday,” Jimin managed, looking over at Jungkook to gauge his reaction thus far.

Jungkook had his eyes trained on the surface of the table in front of them. He trailed his tongue across his lower lip nervously, eyebrows drawing together. “Truth be told, I don’t even remember going back into the estate. I just remember seeing Lee… and I remember voices, but no matter how hard I try, I can’t recall what was _actually_ said. It’s all white noise.” He furrowed his brows further and picked his head up to look at Jimin, then Namjoon who had seemingly stepped closer.

Namjoon cleared his throat before taking his turn to speak. “After we managed to get you to sit down… my backup arrived.” Namjoon turned his body slightly and gestured to the three unknown faces. “From right to left we have Im Jaebum, Kim Yugyeom, and Park Jinyoung. You of course already know Jung Hoseok.” The leader turned his attention back to Jungkook and Jimin. “They surveyed the estate and found it had once again been ransacked. We made an on-site decision to move you that night instead of risking your safety and keeping you there any longer. Jimin here thought that was a bad call… but there was nothing we could have done. So,” he cleared his throat and leaned over the table, resting his palms on the surface before continuing, “we packed the essentials and moved you to this safe house. The location has twenty-four hour surveillance and a direct line back to headquarters. There’s no physical address to this place and no mile markers or road signs for miles, therefore it would be quite a pain in the ass for Yoongi or his men to follow us here or even find us to begin with. This is the safest place for you to be right now.”

He watched Jungkook take in what he’d said. The youngest in the room nodded his head slowly after a moment and Namjoon continued.

“The last four days, we left you to your own devices knowing that pushing you would only make things more complicated. While you rested and let your mental state restart, we put that board together with information we’ve confirmed so far. As I said yesterday, we’re still putting what we’ve got together. It could take another day or two seeing as we’re waiting on information from an inside source.”

Jungkook frowned at that. “An inside source? You mean, as in someone _working_ for Min Yoongi?”

Namjoon released a sincere laugh, shaking his head. He stood up straight and glanced back at the three new men behind him then back to Jungkook, wiping at his eyes. “Ah no, Jungkook. Well, yes and no.” He chuckled again and made direct eye contact with the younger. “Jaebum, JB as we call him, has had an agent working undercover for three years now. He has very limited communication with us, but the secure lines he uses are untraceable and the little time he does find to connect back with us is filled with nothing but heaps of _very_ valuable information. The reason the spaces beside Yoongi’s photo are blank is because we are waiting on this agent to get back to us with information about Yoongi’s current primary entourage. We were told he’d have that information back to us in the next week or so. That being said…”

Namjoon cleared his throat and tore his gaze away from Jungkook’s. “Until we get that information, you aren’t to leave the safe house. No public appearances, no speeches, no internet updates, nothing. And-”

“What? No, are you serious?” Jungkook was standing now looking a little more than pissed off. “You said it’s already been about four days. People are already going to be talking about the Jeon Heir disappearing. Another week-”

“ _Won’t_ hurt. Another week is not going to kill you. Once we receive the rest of the information, then I promise you can go back into the public eye. But. _But_ ,” he held up a hand and then gestured once more to all four men behind him. “When you start going back out, you will be accompanied at all times by at least two of my men; both of whom will be wired for your protection, is that clear?”

Jungkook whined petulantly, throwing his head back. “I’m an _adult_ and I expect to be treated as such!”  
  
Namjoon narrowed his gaze, resting a hand on his hip while leaning against the table with his other hand. “A _very_ important one. You’re newly nineteen, just barely an adult, not to mention you have a drug lord after your life, or at the very least you personally. I’m not saying _you_ have to be wired, nor am I saying they’ll be up your ass while you're out, but two of my men will be wherever you are and they will be wired. Wiring them means we can get to you faster should something happen. Those are my rules and I expect you to follow them.”

The heir wanted to argue, but a gentle squeeze from Jimin's hand stopped him. He blinked and looked to Jimin, who just smiled softly and gave him a small nod. Jungkook groaned and forced himself to look back at the other. “Fine. Alright… but I expect you to keep me updated on  _any_ new info you receive."

“Certainly.” Namjoon cleared his throat and stepped back slightly. “You’ll know everything as we do. However, if that’s all for now, my men and I are going to continue going through the information we have.” Namjoon didn’t say another word as he turned to leave the room with the other four, leaving Jimin and Jungkook alone.

“Jungkook, all we’re doing is asking you to _try_. Just try and hold out, okay? Namjoon just wants to help. I’ll ask him to ease up on you a little… as long as you try. It’s been a really tough road for you, and I’m so proud of you, but you have to keep going, you have to get up and try.”

Jungkook didn’t look at Jimin as he spoke, but he could feel the softness of his lips brushing against his temple. Jungkook closed his eyes and sighed quietly, turning his head so Jimin could kiss his forehead, then his nose.

“Alright. I’ll try.”

  
~**~  


Jungkook woke up to bare arms wrapped around him, forehead pressed against someone’s chest and a chin pressed atop his own head. He was warm and he felt safe. He smiled and nuzzled into the chest further, a hand moving to rest on the hip of the person he was tangled with.

“Good morning, Kook.”

Jungkook looked up to meet Jimin’s soft brown eyes, smiling in content before he hummed sleepily. “Morning, Minnie…”

The heir was still more than a little pissed with Namjoon, but mornings like this made everything worth it. In the days that followed Namjoon’s speech and the outline of the house rules for Jungkook, he had found himself growing considerably more attached to Jimin’s hip that he’d been previously.

Jimin would touch his shoulder in passing, always giving a small squeeze or a subtle rub of assurance that was always followed with that enchanting smile of his. In return, Jungkook often found himself touching Jimin’s thigh, especially when a bout of anxiety ripped through him. If Jungkook started rambling, or his emotions came off too strongly, Jimin would brush his bangs from his face idly or touch one of the lapels of his suit jackets. The forehead kisses and nose flicks from before seemed to increase and for some reason, they felt different. Jimin would let his lips linger a little longer on Jungkook’s forehead or keep his gaze after flicking his nose.

Maybe it wasn’t all that different from how the pair normally acted around one another, but in the three days that followed Namjoon’s speech in the kitchen, every little touch and word that spilled from Jimin’s lips seemed more pronounced. Whatever it was, Jungkook liked it; a lot. The subtle differences made his heart flutter and quite honestly made the weight on his shoulders just that much lighter.

That was probably why he was suddenly ushering the older out of bed, shoving him out the bedroom door not fifteen minutes later while the two struggled to finish buttoning their respective shirts. Jeon Jungkook was on a mission; a mission that landed the two of them straight in front of one Kim Namjoon down in the briefing room as Jungkook had come to call it.

He planted both hands firmly on the desk and leaned over, making sure he and Namjoon were eye-to-eye. Behind him, Jimin held up his hands in an apology to the officer; letting him know this was in no way his idea, nor had he condoned it. Jungkook pursed his lips and studied the detective before opening his mouth to speak. By that point, the rest of the room had gone painstakingly silent.

“I want to go out, I want to go back into the city.”

Namjoon didn’t drop his gaze. Only studied him another minute more before folding his hands beneath his chin. After what seemed like an eternity of weighing options, the agent spoke, voice firm. “It hasn’t been a week. In fact, it’s been but three days. If I recall, I told _you_ that I wanted to wait at least a _week_ before I considered this.” He allowed that to sink in with the other, finally leaning back in his chair.

Jungkook furrowed his brows and stood up a little straighter. “I know what you told me, but I don’t think you’re listening to _me_ right now. I’m ready to go back out. I _want_ to go back out.”

The senior agent let out a muffled growl as he tried his best to hide his growing frustration. “We’re still waiting on information and that was part of the deal. I told you that you couldn’t make any public appearances until I had all my information and-”

“You have more than enough information,” he said, gesturing to the board that had a lot more writing and photographs than it had just a few days prior. “I’m not going to some party or charity event on behalf of my father, I’m asking to go outside. I’m asking to go to the city for some air.” Jungkook stood his ground, now aware of the fact both Hoseok and one of the new agents were standing behind Namjoon to better see what all the commotion was about.

The young heir saw Namjoon preparing to counter to what he’d said, but was surprised to find Hoseok beating the senior agent to it. Hoseok rested a hand on his hip and gave Jungkook the smallest of smiles before speaking.

“Actually,” he paused and glanced down at Namjoon. “I have to agree with the kid on this one. Namjoon, you know who he’s the son of and you have acknowledged he’s still young. He’s been cooped up in this place for about a week now, getting some air won’t hinder this operation. You’ve already had him agree to the accompaniment of at least two agents at all times, both being wired with constant feed to those who opt to stay back here. He needs room to breathe. If you expect him to cooperate then I think you at least owe him this. As a matter of fact,” Hoseok glanced over at the man standing next to him before speaking again. “JB and I will go with him and Jimin. There’s nothing special going on in the city tomorrow so it’s the perfect time to test this all out. Plus, that leaves the rest of you here in case the rest of the information we need comes in tomorrow. What could possibly go wrong?”

Jungkook was definitely surprised to say the least. Jung Hoseok hadn’t been all that fond of him since the two met over a week ago, yet here he was defending him. He blinked and looked up at Hoseok, then back down to Namjoon, then finally up to Hoseok again. “Uh... wow.”

Namjoon pinched the bridge of his nose, removing his glasses with his other hand. He let out an exasperated sigh and finally pulled his hand away to stare up at the young heir once again. Namjoon continued to weigh everything in his mind, the fingers of his left hand tapping absentmindedly on the surface of the desk.

The whole not answering for ridiculously long periods of time was starting to irk Jungkook.

Thankfully Namjoon answered again before Jungkook had to intervene to show his impatience.

“Alright, fine. But the two of you and Jimin will be wired and if anything suspicious happens at all, you four are to return _immediately_. Is that understood?” The question was for all of them, but somehow Namjoon’s piercing gaze fell on Jungkook, which made the youngest feel particularly attacked. He huffed and nodded curtly, watching as Namjoon broke the gaze to look at the others.

“Then it’s settled. Hoseok, you and JB will accompany Jungkook and Jimin to the city tomorrow afternoon. Jinyoung, Yugyeom and I will wait here for updates.” Namjoon cleared his throat and sighed again, glancing to the side when JB spoke up this time.

JB, now that Jungkook was getting a good look at him, was pretty damn built. The guy looked to be around the same age as both Namjoon and Hoseok, maybe a little older. He had dark, brown locks that almost looked black in the dimly lit room. His piercing brown eyes were intimidating enough to send a chill down Jungkook’s spine, causing him to look away as he spoke.

“That’s fine. Yugyeom should be able to piece together the rest of the board if our inside source contacts Jinyoung and Namjoon tomorrow with names and faces. Jinyoung can work on locating Yoongi’s whereabouts and I’ll trail Hoseok, Jimin and Jungkook, but I’ll also keep an eye out for anything or anyone suspicious.”

Hoseok nodded along to everything JB said, resting a hand on Namjoon’s chair. “Well, I'll still give you and Jimin space, Jungkook. I'll stay ahead of you guys. Besides, if Yoongi really is watching, he'll never leave us an opening with two agents hanging off of his target. Having Jimin wired will give JB and I enough feeds to work with. We'll be in close enough proximity to act fast, so I think this will work out nicely.” He offered a small smile and waited to gauge Jungkook’s reaction.

Jungkook sighed and nodded slowly. He really hated the idea of being babysat and the thought of Jimin also being wired even more, but anything was better than sticking inside any longer. “I can agree to those terms.”

“Splendid.” Namjoon pushed his chair out, standing. Despite what he said, the _way_ he said it screamed disapproval. Clearly the senior officer didn't want to be agreeing to any of this, but it seemed like there weren't any other options.

The young heir released a tiny sigh as he realized the following afternoon he would be back in familiar territory; he'd be back in the city breathing fresh air and that was a first step he could take lying down. He tugged on Jimin’s hand to begin dismissing himself, but Namjoon clearing his throat stopped him and he silently swore to himself, pursing his lips as a single 'however' left Namjoon’s throat. Jungkook turned to see him holding up a finger, staring him down.

“However _what_ , Namjoon?”

Namjoon piqued an eyebrow and looked him over before speaking again.

“Before you go _anywhere_ , you will going through a serious wardrobe change.”

Jungkook was about to argue against that, but Namjoon was already busying himself with a private conversation between himself and Hoseok. Jungkook growled and tugged Jimin out of the room, scowling the entire way down the hall.

Jimin let the younger drag him, simply chuckling as they reached the stairs at the other end of the safe house. “Jungkook, I believe the wardrobe comment was more along the lines of helping you blend in rather than being a snarky remark about your high class style. And I can see why, sorry. Wearing suits all the time will continue to draw attention. Changing things up might just throw Yoongi off long enough for those guys to grab him.”

It was a very likely reason to make the comment, but that didn't mean Jungkook had to agree or even _like_ the comment. He just grunted and gave the other a sideways glance.

“I _know_ that.”

“Then what's the issue, Kookie?”

Jungkook paused for a moment, weighing the question in his head. He sighed and started back up the stairs, murmuring his answer under his breath.

“I _really_ hate change.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taj here!  
> Sorry for the belated editing and the delay; we've been going through a LOT lately and I just want to thank everyone for the lovely comments, it seriously means a lot to us. Stay tuned, I have Andy working on the chapter as I type this!  
> Ciao!


End file.
